The Story of a Half-Breed
by Sev Kai Ten
Summary: Caleb is the result of a cross breeding between a high-born demon and a fallen angel. As a result, his parents were executed and he was exiled as an infant. Having no real experience with demons and fallen angels, he happily lives amongst humans, not knowing that the plot that is his life is about to make an unexpected twist. OCXRias, IsseiXAsia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Soo, my Tokyo ghoul story is postponed for the meantime because I don't want to publish it with a lot of plotholes, since there was a part where I took elements from the manga and anime and put them together. So, while I'm fixing that, please enjoy this other OC fic that I thought of. Leave a review if you wanna see more of it! Or not, the next two or three chapter only need to be proofread before publishing, anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: I'M IN A NEW SCHOOL

MAIN CHARACTER: TAMADA CALEB, ALIAS OUMA HIDEKI

SETTING: KOUHA ACADEMY 

* * *

' **Man, it's so hot here.'** A young man complains, walking around in his new school, which he transferred to from a school in northern Japan.

' **If it wasn't for Akano-san, I'd still be up North'** He says dejectedly. He takes a seat at a bench near the school's main building, looking around the people walking by. There are a lot of girls. He notices. He then remembers what his sponsor had told him.

' _Kouha Academy was formerly an all-girls school, you see? And as part of an agreement, you'll have to continue your scholarship there.' Akano explains to Caleb, who is reluctant on going to a school that currently had no team for football or baseball._

' _I'm sorry that this is a bit rushed, Hideki. Their board promised that their sports program for boys will be established as soon as the male student quota has been reached.' The middle-aged businessman explains._

' _Is there really no getting around this?' Caleb asks, completely against moving. 'I'm sorry, Hide. But as part of your scholarship, you'll have to move there.'_

Caleb had been particularly peeved with his sponsor, though he couldn't complain. Akano-san was the one who gave him a scholarship grant, moving Caleb up from just working part time in his company. The young man was greatly in his debt.

Caleb had been careful around Akano when he was pressed for his personal information. His real name was Tamada Caleb, but had to stick to an alias, Ouma Hideki. The reason, he was the son of a fallen angel and a devil. Something that was completely unheard of in any of the worlds.

Even he was in the dark as to how he was conceived. He grew up in an orphanage with a box from his mother that he was allowed to open when he was only thirteen, explaining to him of his heritage, his ability, and the demise of his family for housing an abomination of a being. He immediately set out to master his abilities after discovering his heritage, half born of an upper class devil family. He worked day and night to become stronger. He was also told to be wary of other devils and fallen angels, whom did not approve of his existence and would definitely act hostile towards him.

By the age of sixteen, Caleb was already working a part time job. In Akano-san's company, coincidentally, Akano had started a scholarship program and had been looking for candidates. To which Caleb was chosen for. He and Akano had formed a father-son bond over the years, letting Caleb have his own apartment, as reward for his academic and sports excellence, and providing a hefty allowance for him. To which Caleb carefully set aside in a bank for emergency use.

' **Damn old mad, you could've warned me about the heat here.'** Caleb says, pulling at his collar. He was more sensitive to heat than other people were; something he attributed to the half-devil-angel thing. **'And what's with the uniforms? It's like they just replaced the skirts with pants!'**

Caleb's uniform consisted of black slacks and blazers, with a white shirt with black lining, and...a black ribbon? Something he refused to wear, opting to leave his shirt collar open, but wearing a black undershirt inside.

' **Hello there!'** Caleb turns his head to see a group of three girls standing beside his bench.

' **Oh, good morning!'** He greets back. One of the girls approaches him and asks cheerfully. **'You're a new face around here. Care to give your name?'** She says, winking.

 ** _Jeeze, the girls here are pretty straight-forward._** He thinks to himself. He was more of a fan of conservative girls.

' **Ouma Hideki, I recently just transferred here, nice to meet you!'** He says standing up and offering a handshake. The girl shakes his hand and steps closer. **'So Hideki-kun, are you doing anything later? Me and my friends were thinking of going to a karaoke bar later, you wanna join?'**

 ** _Seriously? Just like that. What if I'm secretly a serial killer or something?_** Caleb resists the tick growing on his forehead and calmly replies.

' **Sorry, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do later, so I have to get home early.'** He says before pretending to check his watch.

' **Oh, look at the time! I have to be somewhere right now. See ya!'** He says, bolting away, leaving the girls in his dust.

* * *

' **Man, what's with all these girls? I thought this place was coed? I haven't seen a single male soul here.'** Caleb says as he walks idly around the school, skipping class to avoid getting bombarded by the girls. It's not that he didn't like it; he had gotten a lot of attention in his former school. But Kuoh Academy was just pure girls! No male company that he could talk to about manly stuff, like baseball or football. It was already weakening Caleb's resolve in the school

' **Hey! Let me see!'** Caleb's ears perked up. That was a guy's voice. So there were guys here! They were probably just hiding from the girls, too! He starts walking towards the voice, ending up between a few bushes and trees. The chatter he heard a few moments before now turning out to be words of complaint.

' **You're hogging it!'** The voice says. Caleb finds himself looking at three guys, peeking through a hole. The middle guy not being able to see what was inside.

 ** _I finally see other guys here, and they're perverts._** Caleb sighs. He then hears the sound of a door opening and hides behind a tree. The two other guys immediately bolt out of there leaving the one in the middle alone. Caleb debates whether or not he should save the guy's ass or just leave him there, the good guy in him prevails.

' **Hey, what gi-mmfs!'** The other guy says as Caleb covers his mouth and pulls him in and himself behind a tree. **'Dude, shut up.'** Caleb whispers quietly. The other guy then notices the angry girls holding kendo swords, looking around the spot where he and his friends were peeking. They both wait with baited breaths.

' **Phew, they're gone.'** Caleb breaths in relief. The other guy obviously relieved as well. **'Thanks for saving my butt back there man.'** He says, getting up and dusting his clothes off.

' **No problem, the guys here have to stick together, you know? I'm Ouma Hideki, by the way. You can call me Hide.'** Caleb says, extending his hand. The other guy gratefully shakes it. **'Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you!'** He says cheerfully.

' **Glad to know I'm not actually the only guy in this school. But peeking at girls? That's pretty low man.'** Caleb comments, Issei not seemingly bothered by it.

' **Oi, oi. I was simply appreciating the wonderfulness of a girl's body! There's nothing wrong with that!'** Issei shouts, getting a lewd look on his face. Caleb simply sighs in exasperation.

Issei suddenly looks to have remembered something. **'Oh! I should go find Matsuda and Motohama; do you wanna go with me?'** Issei asks. **'If it means getting away from all those girls for a while, sure! I'm in.'**

* * *

 **'You, jerks left me back there!'**

 **'Sink or swim, Issei.'**

 **'Oi, that's not fair! If Hide hadn't been there, those girls would have killed me!'** Issei says, pointing to Caleb. The three were currently sitting in the grass, near the school's old building; Matsuda and Motohama still catching their breath from running.

 **'Still, it was worth it, seeing all those breasts!'** Mastuda exclaims, Motohama animatedly crying while nodding. **'Assholes, I didn't even get to see anything!'** Issei says sadly.

Caleb suddenly feels another presence near them. He looks up to a closed window of the school building. Sure enough, it opens up and a girl with crimson red hair looks out. Issei notices this as well and looks at the red haired woman looking out the window. Soon, all three of them are staring at the girl, until she promptly leaves from her spot.

 **'I didn't know there were still people in the old school building'** Caleb hears Issei say. He drowns out the rest of their conversation-which was leading to the girl's name and measurements-and continues to look at where she was standing. Caleb wasn't sure, but he could vaguely tell that the girl was looking at him suspiciously. He'd hoped she wasn't a fallen angel or a devil.

 **'Hey Hide! Helloooo, Earth to Hide?'** Caleb is snapped from his musing by Issei. **'Oh! Sorry, what were you saying?'** He asks only half paying attention.

 **'We were gonna go for some ramen after school, wanna come?'** Motohama chimes in, looking bright from their conversation about the red head.

 **'Sure! I need to familiarize myself here, anyway.'** Caleb says, somewhat happy to have made friends on his first day at the academy.

* * *

 **'Maan, what's wrong with those three?'** Caleb says to himself. He thought the peeking thing was just a run-the-mill thing, as it turns out, the three were bonafide perverts. It wasn't that bad though. They were able to get to know each other while eating. The three of them enrolled to Kuoh for the sole reason that the female to male ratio was astoundingly unbalanced. Although indeed, perverse, Caleb found the three to be entertaining, to say the least.

Caleb suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was following him, he looks around the street he was in for anyone else that might have just been walking by. He found no one. His thoughts suddenly drifted back to the red head that gave him a suspicious look. Rias Gremory was her name, a third year and the President of the Occult Research Club, a fact that worried Caleb. He wasn't able to tell devils or angels apart from regular humans, a fatal flaw of his status. He shrugs it off and continues walking. He had had a run in with a fallen angel before, resulting in him almost dying, if not for his Sacred Gear, something that his mother had given the liberty of explaining to him. His sacred gear was and arm brace that doubled as an archery glove, enabling him to summon a bow and arrows. He later trained himself how to use magic to control elements and use them as arrows as well, even being able to modify his bow.

Caleb vaguely remembered how he thrust a bunch of arrows through the fallen angel, his first kill at age fourteen. He pushes the thought aside and picks up the pace. It was already dusk, and he still had a lot of unpacking to do. He looks at the horizon, hues of orange and pink already tainting it.

 **'So much for heading home early.'** He says to himself.

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 **A/N:Fun fact! His name was supposed to be Tamada Sevfreid, with his nickname Sev. Because I was too dumb to think of a name, so I'm testing the waters with the name Caleb. What are your thoughts? Any improvements that I should work on? Please leave them in the review, or you can message me directly. Kai out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized putting some of the text in bold font sucks if you're reading it in contrast mode, and might cause some confusion to the reader. Fair warning, people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: I ALMOST DIE... AGAIN**

 **'Girlfriend?'**

 **'Yup.'**

 **'Straight up? Seriously?'**

 **'You bet!'** Issei says triumphantly, his 'girlfriend' at his side. Yuuma, was her name. Matsuda and Motohama look at Issei dumbfoundedly, Caleb, a little wary. There was no way in hell someone would agree to be your girlfriend straight from the get-go. Even if she was the one who asked you out. However, Caleb notices how happy Issei seems to be and shrugs off the thought. He moves past the crying duo and offers his hand to the girl, like a real gentleman.

 **'Nice to meet you Yuuma-chan! I'm Ouma Hideki, you can call me Hide.'** The girl beams at Caleb and eagerly shakes his hand. **'N-nice to meet you too, Hide-kun!'** Caleb suddenly feels a sharp chill run up his spine, but keeps himself composed. There was something about this girl that spelled trouble. Issei pushes aside Matsuda and Motohama and waves goodbye to them. Caleb keeps a steady look at their retreating figure.

 **'Say, Hide.'** A crying Matsuda says. **'Yeah?'** 'Have you ever had a girlfriend?' **'Yeah, but she dumped me when she found out I was moving here.'** Caleb says casually, still looking ahead. Meanwhile, Matsuda and Motohama's crying intensify at his statement.

* * *

The rest of the week had been rather boring for Caleb, with Issei spending most of his time with Yuuma, and Matsuda and Motohama only doing perverted things, he was stuck to wandering around the school on his free time. Right now, he was lying down on a slope overlooking the field, lazily trying to taking a nap.

 **'Damn this heat.'** He mutters to himself. Suddenly, as if someone from above had heard his call, he notices a shade come over him.

 **'Ouma-kun. Am I right?'** Caleb is a little peeved at someone disturbing his nap, but cracks open one of his eyes, nonetheless. The guy who had said that, and also doubled for the shade, was a blonde guy. Who was looking down on Caleb with a smile.

 **'Yeah?'** He says. The blonde guy smiles at his acknowledgement and point to the spot next to Caleb **'May I take a seat here?'** Caleb sits himself up, and beckons for him to sit down. **'Ah, what the hell, beats sitting alone anyway. You're from class 2-B right? Kiba something?'**

 **'Yuuto Kiba, pleased to meet you Ouma-kun.'** Kiba says as he takes a seat beside Caleb.

 **'So, Kiba, I hear you're always the main topics of the girls around here.'** Caleb had heard girls gush over Kiba before, whether they were walking by him or when they were in class with him. It was getting annoying for him.

 **'I hear you're making a name for yourself as well.'**

 **'Really? Crap, that means I gotta start hiding more.'** Caleb grumbles, crossing his arms. Kiba laughs at his comment. **'They're not really people you can shake off,'** Kiba says, mentioning to Caleb that the school was crawling with females; everywhere he would look or go they would be there.

 **'That's why it's nice to be able to talk to other guys every once in a while.'** Caleb's new friend quips, leaning back on his hands. Caleb follows suit.

 **'Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss being able to talk about baseball and football with other guys. I was promised a team here when I transferred!'** Caleb shouts, waving his arms in the air for emphasis. Kiba's attention seemed to have been caught by the word 'football'

 **'Do you play Football 2012?'** He asks. **'Damn straight I do!'** Caleb says enthusiastically. Finally, someone he had something in common with!

 **'You can go over to my place with me after school to play. What do you say?'** Caleb didn't even need to think about it. Screw unpacking, he found someone to play normal people games with. **'Hell yeah I'll go! Matsuda and Motohama are probably gonna do something perverted after school anyways.'**

* * *

' **So, Hide-kun, you live alone?'** Kiba asks. Caleb had told him to start calling him 'Hide' instead of 'Ouma', since they were friends. **'Yeah, my sponsor was nice enough to give me a big apartment for myself. He's a really good guy!'** Caleb had beforehand told Kiba about Akano-san, and how he had helped him through his education.

They had been walking for a little while now. Kiba had told Caleb that his house was a little far from the school. This being confirmed by the dirt path they were walking on. **'So you live in the forest, huh.'** Caleb casually says. **'Yes, my parents like the outdoors more than the hustle and bustle near the city.'** Kiba walks ahead, not bothering to look back at Caleb. He suddenly stops, and turns to look at Caleb. The latter suddenly senses killing intent.

 **'I'm very sorry, Hide-kun. You seem to be a good enough person, but sadly, you're a threat to us devils.'** Caleb's eyes widen as Kiba starts to draw his sword. **_Shit._** Caleb thinks to himself. **_This guy's a devil? Shit! Stupid, why else would he lead me to the forest at dusk?_** Caleb starts to back up little by little.

 **'Hey now, this isn't funny.'** Caleb says nervously, taking bigger steps back. He is surprised when he hits a wall instead.

 **'It's no use.'** Kiba says, a little too nicely. **'Akeno-san already had a barrier set up.'**

 ** _Son. Of. A. Bitch._** **_There more of these guys?_** Caleb barely has time to react as he feels a force headed towards him. He quickly jumps out of the way before it collides with the ground. Revealing a small girl, who just punched a crater on the ground.

 **'My, my, you're very fast. I guess our suspicions are confirmed, right, President?'** Caleb notices two girls step out of the trees. One had black hair in a ponytail, the other one, had stark red hair that was let down.

 **'Rias Gremory.'** Caleb remembers. Rias acknowledges this with a nod. **'That's right, heiress apparent of the Gremory household. And you, Ouma Hideki, a fallen angel, have travelled way past enemy lines.'** Rias says calmly, standing by as the girl beside her starts walking towards Caleb.

 **'I'm no fallen angel!'** Caleb shouts, jumping out of the way as a lightning bolt suddenly strike the place where he stood. **'Now, now Hide-kun, just stay still and this will all be over.'** The ponytail girl says. Caleb is momentarily distracted, enough for Kiba to rush in and strike with his sword. Caleb barely jumps out of the way, although too late for the imminent strike from the short girl. The hit lands with a deafening thud, sending Caleb to the other side of the barrier.

 **'Ugh! Shit. They're really trying to kill me.'** Caleb says in a panicked tone. He coughs up blood. For the first time in two years, his life was once again in danger. His bow had saved him the last time. What the hell? He could use it again.

 **'Sacred Gear!'** Caleb shouts at the top of his lungs. Light begins to envelope his left arm, soon, his arm brace appears, covering his fingers up to just above his elbow. He summons his bow and readies himself.

His four opponents seem momentarily surprised, before resuming their attack. This time though, they notice, Caleb had gotten faster and more elusive. **_No holding back._** He thinks to himself.

Kiba lunges at him with his sword, to which Caleb easily jumps over, while deflecting a hit from the short girl with his left arm, kicking her away. He lands behind Kiba and kicks him hard, sending him off. **'Kiba, you fucking traitor!'** He shouts as Kiba lands, unconscious. Caleb feels a chill and jumps away from his spot, a bolt of lightning striking it.

 **'You're pretty good, being able to knock out Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun.'** The girl in the ponytail states. Caleb stares at her blankly. **'I don't want to fight, just let me go!'** A pissed off Caleb shouts. The girls simply smiles at him.

 **'I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Hide-kun.'** She sends more bolts of lightning to Caleb, who doesn't move from his spot. **_No backing down._**

The bolts hit the spot where Caleb was standing, but to the surprise of the ponytail girl and Rias, Caleb is unscathed. He smiles at both of them. **'My turn.'** The ponytail girl notices a speck of light on the ground beside her. She has no time to react as an explosion hits, sending her off.

 **'Akeno!'** Rias shouts. She looks at Caleb murderously. **'You hurt my precious servants. I'll make you pay.'** She springs up a magic circle. Just then, a black streak heads for Caleb, who narrowly jumps out of the way.

 **'Just let me go! I told you, I'm not some fallen angel!'** Caleb had figured that showing that he could use magic was enough proof. Apparently, it was not. Caleb could still feel the hit that had landed on him earlier. The adrenaline was starting to subside, and the pain was throbbing. The barrier was still intact; and Rias would never let him leave alive. His only option now was to tell the truth and pray that she listens to him.

A bolt of lightning hits Caleb from behind, sending him to the ground. **_Shit, seriously?_** Caleb dodges another lightning bolt, only to be hit by o strong kick from Rias. He lands on the ground with a thud. **_Fuck, I can't move._** Caleb says to himself. This was it. He was gonna die. Rias calmly walks towards him, grabbing him by his shirt collar and hoisting him up.

 **'Why don't you try to see if God is willing to save you?'** Rias says sarcastically. Caleb simply laughs, making the former, frown.

 **'Can't, every time I try praying I get a splitting headache.'** Rias changes the grip to his neck. **'Don't kid yourself. You're no devil.'** She tightens her grip on Caleb's neck, the latter ending up gripping Rias' hand. He tries to stay as calm as possible. **'You're right. I'm no devil. But I'm no fallen angel, either.'** Rias narrows her eyes on him, daring him to say something wrong.

 **'I'm both.'** Rias tightens her grip even more. For a moment, Caleb thinks he was as good as dead. Suddenly the grip on his neck loosens, and he falls flat on his ass on the ground. He coughs, struggling for air. Rias looks at him intently, by this time; Akeno had walked back to Rias' side, roughed up, but still able to fight.

 **'Prove it.'** That was all the beckoning Caleb had needed. He sighed, he had no choice anymore. **_Well, the truth shall set you free._** With that, he shows his wings. Indeed, those of a devil's, except, fuller. The size that of an angel's wings, and its skeleton, but the main features were those of a devil. Hey, he had to make do with what he had. Rias stared at him blankly.

 **'Akeno, go get Koneko, I'll get Yuuto. We're leaving.'**

Caleb felt like he had won the lottery. Soon enough the four use a magic circle to depart, the barrier fading away. Leaving a tired Caleb, who falls on his back, staring at the stars.

* * *

The weekend had been rough to Caleb. As a downside to being a fallen angel and a devil, his healing was bit out of sorts. He healed slower than most devils, yet, still faster than a human. He was now walking around school with a bruised neck in sight for all to see. He turned at a corner, headed for the stairs, where Issei had told them to meet.

 **'You two really don't remember?'** He starts to hear Issei's voice.

 **'Remember what? You're girlfriend? Seriously Issei, I think your perverted fantasies are starting to mess with reality.'** He hears Motohama say.

 ** _Girlfriend? Do they mean Yuuma?_** Caleb walks closer and soon enough is in the sights of the three. Matsuda calls out to him first.

 **'Hey Hide! Finally someone to knock some sense into Iss-'** Matsuda stops abruptly, noticing the bruise on Caleb's neck. **'Are you okay man?'** Issei and Motohama also notice his bruise, concerned looks on their faces.

 **'Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Just got into a fight.'** He wasn't really lying. He was in a fight. **'Now what was this knocking sense thing about?'** He changes the subject, not wanting to dwell on matters he didn't like.

 **'Oh yeah, you see, Issei here claims to have gotten himself a girlfriend that he had introduce to us last week. Which we had told him dozens of time that we don't remember! He even tried to look up her number on his phone! Could you just clear everything up for us?'** Matsuda says. Issei looks at Caleb hopefully. The latter getting a bad vibe. He knew that girl was weird, what the hell happened? Caleb knew he had to play it safe, at least until he had some facts straight.

 **'What girlfriend, man? I don't remember you introducing someone.'** He says quizzically, hiding the fact that he remembers. **'See? What did I tell you?'** Matsuda says triumphantly. To which Issei slumps in defeat.

 **'Say Hide, were gonna have a little 'gentlemen's gathering' later, wanna join?'** Motohama whispers, wiggling his eyebrows. Caleb is not impressed. **'Dude, I'm not into that kind of stuff.'** Motohama pats Caleb on the back sympathetically, as if he was missing out on a luxury.

Caleb's unimpressed mood is suddenly broken when he notices a flash of red. He looks up to see Rias Gremory, heading down the stairs. She momentarily sets her eyes on Issei, then to Caleb, and gives him an unreadable look. The latter noticeably looks away, jaw clenched.

Amidst the 'Oohs' and 'Aaahs' of the other students, Caleb simply looks at the ground, clenching his fist. **_They may act with hostility towards you. Perfect. I'm in this town in a little less than two weeks and I already have a death threat._** Caleb's musing was suddenly interrupted by a shout.

 **'Hide-kun! You shouldn't be hanging around those perverts! They'll corrupt your being!'** For once, Caleb was thankful for the distraction of the girls, whom he just smiled to and waved off, resulting in Matsuda and Motohama shouting at him about getting the girl's attention.

* * *

Caleb didn't feel like going home straight away, so he opted to go around for a walk in the town, to try and get to know the place. Limping was a better word that walking, but he wasn't complaining. His abdomen still hurt like hell, and the lightning strike, and his neck, but hey! He was alive, and that was all he needed.

He stumbled upon a fountain near the park and decided he needed a break, so he slumped down by the fountains edge, pitting a hand by his abdomen. **_Man, that kid packed a punch. She probably broke a few bones there._**

 **'Hide?'** Caleb looked up to see Issei headed towards the fountain, he gives him a wave. **'Oi, Issei! How was the gentlemen's gathering?'** Issei shakes his head and waves his hand. **'I wasn't really feeling well, so I left early.'**

 **'I still don't know how you guys can watch that stuff.'** Caleb comments, to which Issei immediately defends their show, claiming it was sacred to the three. Their small talk was suddenly when they hear a voice a good few meters away.

 **'I never would have expected to run into devils here.'** Caleb and Issei look to the direction of the voice, Issei with uneasiness, Caleb with complete panic. **There're fallen angels here too? What's with this place!?** The figure gets closer to the both of them, Issei suddenly feeling the air of urgency surrounding Caleb.

 **'I don't sense any masters or servants around. Hmmmm, you two must be strays. No matter, you'll be dealt with accordingly.'** This was bad for a number of reasons. First, Issei was there, so he couldn't show his powers, he couldn't risk other people finding out about him. Second, Caleb had left himself too vulnerable in his last fight, resulting in him with a lot of injuries, and in no condition to fight. Third, this was his second attack within the span of a few days, when was he gonna get a break?

The man pulls out a sword of light, and heads for Issei. Caleb musters up whatever strength he has and pushes Issei out of the way, ending up getting stabbed in the stomach. He falls to his knees, clutching the new hole that had decided to grace his body.

 **'Shit!'** was all he could say, blood dripping from his wound. **'Hide!'** He hears Issei shout, he turns to his friend and shouts back. **'Issei run!'**

Sadly, it was too late. The man had swung for Issei, also stabbing him in the stomach. Light weapons were excruciating for devils, but not Caleb, an advantage given to him by his status. He again musters up his strength and stands up **'Hey, asshole.'** He proclaims as he struggle to balance himself.

 **'Oh, you must be a strong one, being able to take a hit like that. The light should be burning you right now.'** The man says as he starts walking tauntingly towards Caleb.

 **'Yeah, well, that was my friend you just stabbed. I think you deserve a punch in the face for that.'** He bluffs. He was already about to pass out from the blood loss, hanging onto whatever willpower he had left. The guy said Issei was a devil, if that was true his master should be following suit by now. Caleb had to buy time.

Just before the man could swing his sword at Caleb, whose vision was a blur, something lands between them, sending the man back. That was enough indication for Caleb. Help had arrived, and he could finally lose consciousness.

The last thing he remembers was someone breaking his fall.

 **END CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **A/N: Caleb just can't seem to catch a break, can he? Well, at least he got rescued. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews and criticisms are always appreciated. Kai out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own High School DXD, author's note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: I'M IN THE OCCULT CLUB**

 **'UUUUGH.'** Caleb felt like shit. His head hurt, his chest hurt. He felt sick, and what the hell was with his bed? It was so uncomfortable. At least his pillow felt nice. It was soft and smooth... Until he notices a gap in his pillow. **_Wait a minute, why is there a gap in my pillow?_** To groggy to open his eyes, he opts to roll to the other side of his bed and grab another pillow.

He rolls...and falls to the ground.

Caleb shoots up, propping himself on his elbows. **'What the? Aagh!** ' Caleb falls flat back onto the floor, pain spiking throughout his body.

 **'Careful now, you're still injured.'** A cheery voice says; A voice that has been imprinted in Caleb's memory forever. Akeno! Caleb backs up and raises his left hand.

 **'Sacred Ge-oof!'** A punch to the head stops him short. Caleb looks up to see Koneko standing above him, sucking on a lollipop. **'You're awake.'** She blankly states.

 **'Yeah? No shit.'**

 **'Ah! Hide-kun! You're finally awake.** ' Caleb looks over to Kiba, who walks in the room with a tray of tea in his hands. **_Fucking traitor._**

 **'Oh, I should tell president that he's awake now, you two look after him for now, alright?'** Kiba and Koneko nod, sit down on the couch adjacent to Caleb, and eat as if they were all friends.

Caleb remains on the ground, and looks at his clothes. Surprisingly, they were his casuals, which consisted of a yellow shirt-which was on the sofa, his upper body instead covered in bandages-and his shorts. He was even wearing his sneakers!

 **'You broke into my apartment?** ' He says, dumbfoundedly. Koneko looked up from the pastry she was eating. **'Technically, we took your keys off of you and entered your apartment through the front door.'** She says calmly, Kiba smiling in agreement. Caleb kept silent, and stayed in his spot on the floor.

 **'Why'd you guys help me?'** He finally asks. Kiba looks at him and smiles. **'You risked your life for your friend. It just so happened that Issei was Rias-san's newest servant. And for that she was thankful.'**

 **'What? When did that happen?'** He says **. 'Wait! It has something to do with that Yuuma chick, doesn't it?'** Issei was a devil. Something that Caleb would never have known. But the strange ongoings explain it perfectly. Kiba and Koneko eye Caleb with concern.

 **'You can't sense other devils Hide-kun?** ' The trio turns to see Akeno re-entering the room, this time with Rias in tow. Caleb shrugs.

 **'I can't tell anything apart.'** He says honestly, they would've figured it out in the long run, no need to keep it hidden. Rias nods in understanding. **'No wonder you didn't do anything while you were around Yuuto.'**

 **'Yeah, I thought he was my _friend_.'** Caleb says with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Akeno sits on the couch nearest to Caleb, while Rias takes a seat on the swivel chair by a desk. **'By the way, where's Issei?'** He asks, maintaining his spot on the floor.

 **'He's in class, completely healed, which leads me to wonder why you haven't healed up yet. A devil of your caliber should have healed up faster than Issei.'** Rias states as-a-matter-of-factly. Caleb lifts his hands, motioning that he didn't know **'Side effect?'**

 **'Either way Hide-kun, you're in a pretty weird predicament, don't you think?'** Akeno says brightly. Caleb isn't all too happy.

 **'Which predicament? Me being a half-breed or me being surrounded by people who were trying to kill me a few days ago?'** He snarks back. He decides he's been there long enough and gets up, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up. Before he can head towards the door, Akeno gets in front of him, and motions for him to sit down, an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. Caleb obliges, knowing he was in no position to argue. Rias looks to Kiba.

 **'Yuuto, would you kindly fetch Issei, and bring him here? The rest of you guys, please step out for a while.** ' She says, Akeno and the others get up and leave, leaving Rias and Caleb to chat. She looks over to Caleb.

 **'Hide, what's your real name?'** She asks quaintly, Caleb sighs, opting to get things over with. **'Tamada Caleb.'** Rias seems surprised at his answer. **'Your mother didn't give you her last name, then?'**

 **'It's my dad's. She said it was to protect me.'**

 **'It would cause trouble if you took an upper-class devil's last name... No one else knows you're...'** She waves her hand around, implying about Caleb's status.

 **'Just you, congratulations.'**

 **'Have you encountered devils or fallen angels before this?'**

 **'Once, I killed it.'**

 **'What was 'it'?'** Rias asks, aiming to specify if he had killed a devil.

 **'It was a fallen angel, and I gotta tell you, they talk like they're still God's wonderful servants, even after they got kicked out.'** Caleb wasn't fond of fallen angels. They were snotty and arrogant, at least from what he had seen.

 **'So you're not on their side?'** Rias asks.

 **'I'm on my side. Full devils hunted my parents down, what's to say they won't kill me, too?'** Caleb remarks, he didn't hate devils like he did fallen angels, but he didn't trust them either.

 **'We didn't kill you.'** Rias quips at Caleb. **'You would have if i didn't tell you I was a half-breed.'** Caleb snaps back.

 **'Touché'** Caleb rolls his eyes. Rias looks at him intently. **'This place is crawling with fallen angels and devils alike, unlike your former home up North.'** Caleb narrows his eyes at Rias, wondering how she could know that fact about him. She would have had to have taken a look at his file to know that. Rias notices his stare, and fishes out a file from her desk. **_She pulled my file. GREAT._**

 **'Yes, I pulled your file. My father is involved with the school, so it wasn't very hard.'** Caleb's mouth forms a thin line, clearly upset about the invasion of his privacy.

 **'Ouma Hideki, 16, grew up in an orphanage in Northern Japan. Has shown advance academic prowess from an early age; was given a scholarship through Akano group of companies. Took up football and baseball, moved up the ranks of the respective varsity teams. A year after entering high school, was transferred to Kuoh Academy to fulfill the terms of his scholarship grant-'**

 **'Congratulations! You know, you know everything in my file. It's my life; I don't think you'd have to repeat that to me.'** Caleb snaps at Rias, who frowns at his response, but nonetheless continuing.

 **'I don't think you know everything yet. It didn't make any sense to me until I found out that you couldn't tell apart devils from humans.'** Caleb tries to hide the surprise in his eyes, but Rias can see through it. He wanted to know what she had found out. She allows herself a sly smile. She was in his head.

 **'Akano Senju taking you under his wing was no coincidence, acting as a father figure to you, and transferring you here. He meant for you to transfer here, he orchestrated you taking a part time job in his company, and he was probably counting on us meeting.'** Caleb was getting a run for his money. He was thinking about all the possible explanations as to what the hell Rias was talking about. He opted to shut himself up and let her continue.

 **'Akano Senju is a devil. He knew your mother, and coincidentally, my father. It seems they were the real reason you haven't been killed yet.'**

 ** _Aaah, shit. I know where this is going..._**

 **'I guess it's safe to say that you're in debt to the Gremory family. My father and Akano-san kept your secret and waited for the right time to finally let you into the world.'** Rias kept her face composed. Caleb kept his jaw clenched. More questions kept popping up in his head.

 **'And your father told you all of this, just like that?'**

 **'I had to pry it out of him. He didn't really have a choice, though. It was to be expected that you'd start causing a ruckus, other devils here have already taken notice of you.'**

 **'Well, shit.'** Rias eyes Caleb, unimpressed with his choice of words. The latter not showing the slightest interest. **'So what does that mean for me?'**

 **'They see you as a fallen angel, not a devil. Your mother was the last of her family. She was considered as an 'elite of the elites'. Then she mated with a fallen angel and bore a child to him. The older devils see you as an impurity. Once the other devils here find out about you, you'll have to see how they react.'** Caleb rubs his hands in his face, groaning. What the hell was he pushed into? **'So, what now? What are you gonna do with me?'** He asks finally. He already knew that Rias had something planned for him the moment he woke up in that room. Rias gets up from her desk and walks over to Caleb.

 **'For now, you'll be under the care of the Occult Research club. Any problems regarding your...status will have to go through me first.'**

 **'Great'**

 **'I'm serious, Caleb. I've already spoken to Akano-san and my father about this.'** She says, looking Caleb directly in the eye with the latter frowning, but nodding in acknowledgement. **'I owe your father-technically-and Akano-san my life. If they say I should stick with you, then I stick to you, whether I want to be or not.'** Rias smiles at this and returns to her desk, Caleb obviously bemused by his predicament.

 **'So, am I, like, your servant now, too?'** Caleb asks, scratching his head, not liking the ring to it. Rias nods, and Caleb sighs in defeat.

 **'Now, about your Sacred Gear.'**

* * *

 **'*Sigh* what a day.'** Caleb was now walking back to his apartment, the night already in full bloom. He'd have to talk to Akano as soon as he got home.

By the time Rias had let everyone else back in the room. She and Caleb had discussed anything and everything they had to settle. From everything he needed to know about devils, angels etc., to his temporary ranking as one of Rias' chess pieces. For now, he was a rook. After all of that, she had explained about the Sacred Gear and contracts. Something that both Caleb and Issei had to learn about. Issei had gone on ahead with his first contract, while Rias instructed Caleb to go home and get some rest; after all, she wouldn't be able to help him heal.

 **'When she mentioned healing, I felt a bad tingling sensation on my neck. Wonder what that was about?'** He says idly, while gingerly walking. He still felt pain in a few places, but his body had started healing faster than it usually did. Caleb silently felt thankful.

But the silence was short-lived. Caleb dodged fast enough as an attack that had come from behind, again then jumping out of the way of a streak of fire. Caleb fell flat on his bum, still not a hundred percent. Two figures emerge from the shadows. Caleb starts to get up from the ground, **_At least they're devils. But seriously..._**

 **'How many times in one week!?'** He shouts. A voice replies. **'Ah, so we're not the first to have attempted to eliminate you. This will be a good fight, then. '**

' **President?'** Caleb says, dumbfounded. The Student Council President Sona Sitri, and her VP Tsubaki Shinra stood before him, with very unfriendly looks in their eye. He quickly waves his hands in surrender.

 **'President! You've got it wrong! I'm a devil, I swear! I serve the Gre-oof!'** Caleb doesn't have time to finish as another person kicks him in the gut. **_Great, they brought others, too._** He hits a wall, back first. Rias had told him about the Sitri family, and their high status in the Underworld. He had to play defensive for now.

He blocks the next hit intended for him, grabbing the attacker's leg and using the momentum to throw them away from him. **'I serve the Gremory House!'** He says as two other people double team him throwing him into another wall. Caleb hits his head. Hard. He was sure some of his healed bones just broke again.

 **'Prove it, then. Summon Rias Gremory.'** She challenges, fully expecting Caleb to be lying. Then, in an instant, Caleb's luck turns around. A magic circle appears between Sona and Caleb. A concerned Rias Gremory appears.

 **'*Sigh* I'm sorry, Caleb. I should've had someone accompany you home.'** She says, walking towards Caleb and dusting him off. **'I'll help you myself after this, okay?'** She says, giving him a genuine smile. Caleb narrows his eyes suspiciously at her, unsure if Rias was playing him. She wasn't that warm to him a few hours ago. What gives?

 **'Now then, Sona.'** She says as she faces Sona. **'This man is one of the new servants of the Gremory Household. Caleb Tamada.'** She states proudly. Caleb looks on, intrigued at Rias' sudden beaming, something was up.

 **'He's a fallen angel-'**

 **'He's half.'** Sona's eyes widen. Caught off guard by what Rias had said. The latter, taking it as a sign, continues.

 **'You should've at least listened to him when he said he served my household. My father has been protecting his identity for a long time now.'**

 **'Then he's..'**

 **'Yes, he is.'** Okay, Caleb was lost. What were they talking about? **(A/N: Fun fact, I wrote this a _while_ back, and now I'm lost on what they were talking about, too.) **

**'And you'd protect him, if needed, with your life?** ' Sona asks. Meanwhile, Caleb is still lost on whatever those two were talking about. **_From what?_** Rias looks over to him, then back to Sona.

 **'He's now my servant, neither my father nor anyone else influenced that decision, and I would do my best to protect him, as a real member of the Gremory Household.'** She states firmly. Caleb had to admit, he was impressed by what Rias had said. Maybe a little bit touched, but he wouldn't say that. Instead, he smiles in gratitude.

Sona seemed to have been convinced by what Rias had said, as she nods and wishes her good luck. She and her crew summon a magic circle and disappear, telling Rias that they would have to discuss the subject the following day.

* * *

 **'Thanks for helping me back there.'** Caleb tells Rias as they head to his apartment. Caleb had one arm draped over Rias, who was now helping him walk home.

 **'Don't mention it; I am your master, after all.'** She says, once again beaming, although Caleb was slightly cringing at Rias being his master.

' **By the way what was that about, the 'protecting me from something'?'** Whatever it was about, Caleb would not find out that night. Rias simply shook her head and asked him if his head was alright. To which he replied, **'Hell no.'**

 **'Still though, what you said back there, I really appreciate it.** ' Rias smiles at him, about to speak again before Caleb stops her.

 **'Wait, let me finish. You showed me that you had no qualms taking me in as your servant. In return, I swear I'll follow your orders, I'll stay loyal to you, and I'd have no qualms fighting for you. Like how a true servant should.'** Caleb looks away after saying it. A little embarrassed, that was way too cheesy and chivalrous for him to say.

Rias simply smiles at him.

 **'Thank you, Caleb.'** The latter lets a few moments pass before speaking.

 **'Terms and conditions may apply.'** Rias keeps her face in a smile, but Caleb could sense hostility. It wasn't until she drops him that he realizes.

 **'Oof!'**

 **'Your legs are fine, you can walk by yourself.'**

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE

 **A/N: So here we are, chapter three. Honestly, I didn't think this story would do very well, and the positive feedback surprised me a lot. Thank you guys for the reviews and follows, as always, leave any comments and or criticisms in the reviews. Kai out!**

 **A/N: UPDATE 7/1/15. I AM SO SORRY I COULD NOT UPLOAD THIS THREE (?) WEEKS AGO. We lost internet for a few weeks, and I just got it back today. Good news is that I can upload chapters again, and also my Tokyo ghoul story might get uploaded next week. Again, so sorry for the late upload.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD. Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: I HATE EXORCISTS**

Caleb was woken up by his alarm clock, which he placed on the coffee table beside his couch. The previous night, Rias claimed that she would spend the night at his place, in case someone might spur up trouble again. Caleb had insisted that she take the bed, claiming it was his 'servantly duty', forcing Rias to comply. Besides, the couch could be spread out as an extra bed. Caleb reached for his alarm clock, rolling on the couch, only to find out that something was blocking his way. Sighing he sits up and tries to reach his alarm clock by stretching himself instead. As he was getting the clock, he also sees what was blocking the other side of his couch-bed. His grogginess soon turns into full alertness.

Rias.

 _Naked Rias._

Panicked, Caleb scampers to the back of the couch, climbing over the backrest and falling to the floor, accidentally dragging the blanket with him.

 ** _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell?_** Was all that was running through his head. Why was Rias there? Why was she naked? Why the hell did she move to the couch!? Caleb was just about ready to run and hide when he suddenly heard a voice.

 **'Caleb? Are you alright?'** Speak of the devil. Literally. Rias was looking over the couch's backrest, Caleb momentarily turned around. She was completely flaunting her naked upper body. Blushing furiously, Caleb turned his head away.

 **'Why are you on the couch?'** He asks, completely flustered. Rias simply smiled at him. **'It felt lonely being in bed all alone, so I joined you on the couch!'** She says. Caleb, is taken aback. She said it as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

Suddenly, Rias hops over the couch's back rest, landing on Caleb. She was teasing him. **_That devil._** He thought. **'What's wrong, Caleb? Don't tell me you're shy?'** She says, giggling. Caleb had had enough. He grabs the blanket he dragged with him, and lunges for Rias.

Soon enough, Rias was completely covered by the blanket, enabling a peeved Caleb to finally face her. He sits across from her on the floor for a few tense seconds, arms crossed. **'Why are you naked?'** He finally asks. Rias simply replies, **'I can't sleep unless I'm completely nude.'**

Caleb loses his composure. Completely done with whatever else Rias had to say. He was still blushing furiously, so he opted to just get up and make breakfast. **'*Sigh* Go put some clothes on. I'll make breakfast.'** He says, rubbing his face with his hands.

BREAK

Caleb had had more than enough of the attention he was getting from girls at Kuoh. But now, walking in with Rias and carrying her bag for her. Everyone was going crazy.

 **'Eeeeeeh? Rias-senpai and Hide-kun are dating?!'**

 **'They're sooo cute together!'**

 **'Nooooo, Hide-kun's in a relationship.'**

 **'Are they really dating?'**

Caleb sighs. **'Seriously? Your school is on an entirely different level.'** He says to Rias, who just shrugs, smiling. **'It is pretty weird, showing up like we did. Plus, you're carrying my bag.'** She says while pointing to the other bag Caleb was carrying.

 **'Well then. I'll be heading for the old school building now, and it seems like you'll be running into some company soon.'** Rias says as she grabs her bag from Caleb and walks off. Caleb just then found out what Rias meant by 'company'.

 **'Hide, you traitor! How could you?'**

 **'How dare you walk in here with the school's top idol!?'** Matsuda and Motohama were already wrestling him, much to the dismay of an injured Caleb.

 **'Why? What reason would you have for doing this to us?'** A crying Matsuda asks. Just then, Caleb sees Issei sheepishly standing by on the side. Caleb gives him a look, immediately; Issei realizes that Caleb still had injuries. He quickly pulls the other two off of him.

 **'Ugh, thanks, man.'** A tired Caleb says.

 **'No problem.** ' Issei had a different vibe about him then, and it made Caleb suspicious. Soon enough, Issei momentarily pulls Caleb off to the side, whispering.

 **'Now, Hide. Did you see them?'** Issei asks, his perverted face taking over.

 **'See what?'** Caleb says, completely uninterested in what Issei was asking about.

Issei grabs Caleb by his collar and shakes him, forcing the latter to squat a bit. He was a good seven inches taller than Issei, after all. **'The President's boobs of course! Those big, round, voluptuous...'** Caleb was already tuning Issei out when he had heard the word President. Peeved, he hits Issei on the head. **'Ow! What was that for?'**

A still peeved Caleb looks at him blankly. **'For being a pervert.'** Issei was still nursing the spot where Caleb had hit him, when Kiba walked towards  
them.

 **'Good morning, Hyoudou-kun, Hide-kun.'** Kiba greets. Issei makes a face.

 **'Damn, it's pretty boy, again.'** Caleb ignores Issei's comment and greets Kiba.

 **'President wanted me to tell you guys to come by the club after class.'** Kiba says, smiling at the both of them. Issei maintains his face, while Caleb just sighs.

 **'Sure, sure. We'll meet you there later.'** He says as he, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama head for class. Issei starts to whisper something to Caleb as they walk.

 **'Oi, Hide! By the way, I met this really cute girl on the way here a while ago.'**

 **'Oh yeah? What was this one like?'** Matsuda and Motohama were also listening in too. So Caleb decided to go with the flow. Issei seemed to be excited to tell them about it.

 **'She was this really cute blonde. Foreigner. She got lost on her way to the church, so I helped her out.'**

 **'Hmmm, an entirely innocent story? I think not!** ' Caleb says, cracking a smile and looking pointedly at Issei, who tilts his chin up in proudly. Matsuda and Motohama share looks.

 **'She did trip and I was able to see her panties.'** Issei says smugly. Caleb scoffs and shakes his head, albeit smiling. **'I fucking knew it.'**

* * *

 **'A church?'** Rias looked at Issei seriously, even Caleb felt like he was being scrutinized by the gaze. **'Listen well, Issei. Do not go anywhere near that church again. Churches are hostile territories for us devils. Doing so would be like waging a war with God.'**

 **'It's especially dangerous for a devil to be hanging around someone from the church, since even their exorcists can wield sacred gear themselves.'** Rias' statement piques Caleb's attention. **_Could they wield light weapons and Sacred Gear?_**

It turned out that the girl Issei had met, Asia, was a nun. Perverseness aside, Caleb saw that Issei had been happy to make a new friend. Sadly though, he was not allowed to see her again. Caleb had excused himself from their discussion so he could spend some time alone and stretch his sore limbs, and to contemplate yet another problem that came with his status as a half-devil.

 ** _Issei could have gotten himself in serious trouble back there._** He thinks to himself. But Issei would be able to tell apart his enemies from his allies, unlike Caleb, who was almost always vulnerable if he was put in such a situation. **_Akano-san must've done a lot of things to keep me out of harm's way. I could've endangered the people around me._**

Caleb continues his musings and sits down on the hill near the old school building, trying to count how many times he could've gotten himself killed had it not been for his sponsor. During this, his thoughts indirectly drift back to a certain person. Caleb suddenly realizes something:

 **'I wonder how Ma Ri's doing.'** He says to himself. His thoughts drift back to his old girlfriend. They had broken up on mutual terms, but Ma Ri jokingly insisted that she was the one who walked away first. Caleb was too hurt to care, but was able to pull off a smile for her sake.

 **'Hide-kun!'** Caleb half-stops his musings and looks over to Kiba, who was waving for him to come over.

 **'President needs us to do something!'**

* * *

 **'This time, we'll be dealing with a stray devil.'** Rias says, walking ahead of the others to a magic circle. The rest of the Occult Club follow suit, with Kiba explaining the gist of what they need to know about stray devils, something about them killing their masters, or something. Caleb wasn't listening and was just following, as he was being distracted by memories he'd rather not remember at that moment.

He wasn't bitter or anything. Their break up was just too abrupt, and he moved south the day after so he never had time to think about it much. He now it realized that searching for a stray devil was the worst situation to be feeling sad.

 ** _Damn, Caleb, pull yourself together! Now is the worst time ever to be thinking about this. Go get depressed later!_**

 **'Caleb!'** Rias' call snaps him back to reality. He stands at attention and looks around him, obviously not listening to whatever they had been discussing. His bewildered look immediately tells Rias that he wasn't paying attention.

 **'You shouldn't get distracted at a time like this.'** she says in a serious manner. Caleb apologizes and scratches his head sheepishly, still only paying half attention. Koneko cuts their would-be scolding short and calls their attention.

 **'It's here.'**

 **'I smell something bad.'** A somewhat distorted voice says. Caleb gives his full attention to the voice, finally sensing danger. He keeps his ears open and his senses sharp, waiting for the source of the voice to reveal itself. Suddenly, a large silhouette reveals itself from a corner of the room.

 **'What the hell?'** Was all he could say.

 **'Stray devil type: Visor, if you were listening earlier, you'd know what it is.'** Rias says casually, Caleb makes a face, regretting letting his thoughts fly off.

The devil spouts a few threats to Rias, who brushes them off and prepares herself. Meanwhile, Issei's gushings about the devil's breasts are soon put to a halt when he sees its full form. He and Caleb let out shouts of surprise and disgust.

 **'Told you.'** He hears Kiba say. **'I'm gonna have nightmares starting tonight'** Caleb comments, shivering. The 'thing' laughs maniacally, before firing at them from magic circles formed on her breasts. Everyone dodges, with Caleb pulling Issei aside with him. **'WHAT THE HELL!'** They scream in unison.

 **'Don't let your guards down. Yuuto!'** Immediately after hearing Rias' command, Kiba grabs his sword and disappears from view. Leaving Issei surprised.

 **'Yuuto represents a knight. His strength is his speed and his sword is his greatest weapon.'** Whilst Rias says this, Kiba successful cuts off two of the devil's extra arms, resulting in it screaming in pain. Koneko moves next. Caleb watches the entire exchange intently, seeing Rias' group working together for the second time around. Their coordination was astounding. He would have a hard time adjusting to their pace. As expected, Koneko takes care of the devil easily, and Rias calls Akeno next.

Just then, Caleb notices the devil getting up and heading for Rias. Instinctively, he summons his Sacred Gear and shoots an arrow of lightning towards it, right on target...

If only Issei had decided not to summon his own Sacred Gear, and punching the devil off of Rias. Issei's punch connects, and then Caleb's arrow hits Issei, while his fist was still connected with the devil, and electrocutes them both.

Caleb slams his palm onto his face, and the tension in the room momentarily dissipates because of Issei's scream, looks of bewilderment suddenly adorning the rest of the Occult Club. Caleb calls himself a 'dumbass' with his palm still on his face as to not let the others hear. Rias brings them back to speed and tells Akeno to finish off the devil.

* * *

The Occult Research Club members were now back at the old school building, with an embarrassed Caleb and an injured Issei sitting opposite of each other in the room, Rias sitting on her desk, and Koneko, Kiba and Akeno standing on the side. Caleb mentally prepares himself for a scolding.

 **'Caleb, Issei.'** She starts

 ** _Crap._**

 **'Both of you did the right thing by following your instincts and helping me, but please maintain your presence of mind. Both of you have to fight with a team now, I'll forgive you this one time since you aren't used to it yet.'**

Caleb breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that was all the lecturing that he would get.

 **'Caleb.'**

 ** _Damn it!_**

 **'Being distracted while on an assignment is unforgivable-'**

 **'Hai.'** Caleb says animatedly, completely regretting his actions.

 **'Especially for a devil of your caliber-'**

 **'Hai.'**

 **'You're other comrades could've gotten hurt-'**

 **'Hai.'**

 **'I hope you understand the repercussions of your actions-'**

 **'Hai.'**

 **'And that you accept punishment.'**

 **'Hai.'**

 **'For this, you will treat us to a restaurant of our choosing and anything we order off of the menu.'** Rias says, smiling coyly, baiting Caleb.

 **'Hai.'**

 **'Good.'** The room falls silent for a moment, with the Occult Club, sans Caleb, smiling at the thought of food. Caleb's attention catches on, and his mind processes what he just agreed to.

 **'WAIT, WHAT!?'** Alas, his question was already being ignored by the others and Rias changes the subject.

 **'Now then, since Issei took care of one of Koneko's extra summon last night, you should handle this one, Caleb.'** Caleb looked at the others, mainly as a plea to reverse his punishment. He looks to Akeno for help.

 **'People who summon devils usually have something they want us to do. It's through those summons that we are able to bind contracts.'** Akeno says, smiling sweetly.

 ** _They're all avoiding it._** He thinks hopelessly.

Caleb gives up, and decides to take what Akeno says in for a second, then nods. **'Okay, let's do it. Where do I have to go?'** He says dejectedly, Rias smiles, and then nods to Akeno. The latter opens up a magic circle on the empty part of the room. Caleb looks on in amazement.

 **'Shouldn't you be used to seeing magic circles, Hide? You've been a devil longer than I have.'** Issei asks. Caleb simply shakes his head. **'Nothing as big as this, or intricate.'** He says, eyes not leaving the circle.

 **'Now, now. You're flattering me, Hide-kun.'** Akeno says to Caleb, smiling brightly. Rias watches the exchange with amusement. **'Besides confirming that Caleb wasn't paying attention a while ago, we shouldn't waste any more time. We've taken longer than usual because of Issei and Caleb's debriefing; you should hurry along now, Caleb.'** Rias didn't need to repeat herself. Caleb quickly ran up to the middle of the circle, still looking at its markings in amazement. In an instant, his image fades into light, with everyone looking at where he once stood. Just then, an idea pops into Rias' head.

 **'Akeno.'**

 **'Yes, President?'**

 **'How would you like to make a bet?'**

* * *

Caleb was momentarily distracted by the white light, until it died down. When it did, he found himself in an unlit room of a house. After squinting his eyes for a bit. He realized that the entire house was dark, immediately raising a bunch of red flags.

 ** _The more sensible thing to do would be to head back for now._** He thought, **_But then, Rias might get upset if I didn't at least check what was going on here._** Caleb weighs in on his options. He was okay enough to fight if the situation arises. He had to hold back because he was facing devils. Plus, Rias had told him that another reason for her to sleep beside him was to crack a try on healing him, which did heal him faster than he usually healed, but was not enough.  
But then there was the possibility of facing fallen angels, and those things might have backup themselves. Then Caleb would be in a pickle. The chances of that were only slim, but he still had to be careful. Caleb decides to push through, he had more than one trump card up his sleeve, he could handle this. Steeling his resolve, he treks through the house stealthily, as to avoid detection. Just in case.

Soon, he finds himself looking at a faint light emanating from one of the rooms of the house, accompanied by a rather foul stench. Caleb had more sensitive senses than most devils, something that he didn't appreciate at that moment. Distracted by the stench, Caleb foolishly walks into the room. What he saw was something right out of a horror movie.

There was a guy there, at least, from he could tell. It was in pieces, literally. There were a few splatters of guts and maybe brain matter on the floor, some recognizable patches of skin littered the far side of the room.

' ***Hurl*'** Caleb had to stop himself from vomiting. The sight and stench were almost too much for him. He's quickly snapped out from his notions by a sudden presence beside him. He jumps away, avoiding a sword from swinging.

 **'Look at this, looks like I have a devil to deal with, now.'** A man says. He had blonde hair, and was wearing some white cloak with more white clothing underneath.

 **'Fuck. You did that?!'** Caleb asks. **_Who the hell is this guy?_**

The man looks at the carcass, and then back at Caleb. He looks gleeful from what he did. **'Of course! I'm an exorcist! It's my job to get rid of humans who deal with trash like devils.'** He says as he lunges for Caleb again, his light sword making a swooshing sound.

Caleb expertly dodges the blows, suddenly the man pull something out of his cloak. Caleb hears a click, then a bang

 **'Fuck!'** He shouts, clutching his right arm. A gun, why did every battle have to have him as an underdog? **'Like it? It's a priest's golden bullet! It's especially painful for devils like you'** He says with a maniacal voice.

 **'Damn Fucker! Sacred Gear!'** Caleb summons his brace and runs for the priest, showing of his extreme speed. He wouldn't be able to use his bow, but his brace could double for punching. The priest-momentarily surprised of Caleb's persistence-leaves an opening.

He lands a hit, sending the priest to the wall. He prepares to lunge again, only to be stopped by a girl's shriek. The priest uses this time to get back up to his feet and speaks to the voice.

 **'Asia, are you done with the barrier?'** Sure enough, a head pops up from under a table peeking up at the two men fighting. She nervously nods at the priest. **'Good. That means I can kill this piece of trash, no interruptions. You! Remember the name Freed. That's the name of the priest that killed you.'**

Freed smiles again before running towards Caleb. The latter dodges and kicks Freed in the stomach, sending him to the ground. The priest coughs up blood. **'Asia!'** He shouts. Caleb looks on as the girl runs towards Freed, putting her hands over his stomach. A green glow emanates from her hands, a few moments later; Freed gets up and lunges again for Caleb.

 ** _What the hell? This fucker should be down and out by now._** Caleb is forced on the defensive. Freed was moving faster, as if suddenly rejuvenated.

 **'Pretty neat, huh? Twilight Healing. Can heal any form of wound whatsoever.'** Freed says while attacking Caleb.

 ** _So not fair._** Caleb moves back and lands a punch on Freed's face, but not before the latter is able to stab his sword onto Caleb's left shoulder. He's stunned for a split second, which seemed to be long enough for Freed to send a bullet to Caleb's thigh.

 **'Shit, HNNGGGGH!'** Caleb wills himself to stay up. Freed once again getting healed by Asia. **_That's it. No more playing around. You wanna fuck with me? I'll kill you, son of a bitch!_** Caleb summons lightning to his left hand and punches straight for Freedman and Asia, electrocuting both of them, and separating them enough for Caleb to tackle Freed.

Caleb bashes Freed's head straight through the drywall, sending him to the other room. He looks over to Asia, feeling a little sorry for her having to get involved. She seemed like a good kid. He turns around, ready to head for Freed, before he gets cut-off

 **'Asia?!'** He hears someone say.

 **'Issei-kun?'** This time, it was the girl behind him.

Caleb does a complete 180, and sees the rest of the Occult Club in the room, standing on a magic circle. His mind buffers for a moment, before sticking the pieces together.

 ** _Nun. Lost. Blonde. Church. Exorcist. Priest. Asia. Ah, shit!_** Caleb mentally kicks himself. **_Duh!_** The girl's name was Asia. How could that have slipped his mind? He frantically looks over to Asia, then to the club, then back to Asia. He furiously runs his hands on his face.

 **'Crap! I'm sorry!'** He shouts to the girl, who crawls away from Caleb. For a moment, Issei looks to have been ready to kill him then and there. Rias stops him from it.

 **'It looks like you were able to take care of things on your own, Caleb. But for now, we'll be retreating.'** She says with an authoritative tone. Caleb looks to the spot where Freed was laying, still alive. **'Our first priority is getting you out of here Caleb, now come on.'** He clenches his fist, but walks towards his friends. His loyalty and service belonged to the Gremory House, he promised her that.

Meanwhile, Issei complains about leaving Asia behind. **'She's injured. We can't just leave her, President!'** He shouts, but Rias is having none of it, and drags Issei into the magic circle, the latter shouting Asia's name. A wave of guilt builds over Caleb. The girl had looked completely harmless, and probably couldn't fight. Caleb electrocuted her, because he got pissed off at the priest, not her.

The Occult Club safely find themselves back in their club room, a bleeding Caleb in tow. Akeno sets him on the couch and instructs him to take his outer clothing off so she could tend to his wounds. He obliges, not even caring that the others were there, leaving him in his boxers.

A quiet Rias sits down on her swivel chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. **'I didn't actually think you'd run into trouble tonight.'** She says.

 **'Hey Hide! Did you do that to her? Did you hurt Asia?'** An angered Issei shouts, already marching towards Caleb. Kiba and Koneko immediately move to stop him, holding him back. Caleb doesn't make any notion that he's listening to Issei, prompting the latter to shout louder to him.

 **'Issei, that's enough. There is no reason for you to be shouting at Caleb!'** Issei shuts up, and a startled Caleb looks at Rias, surprised that she would shout like that. She leans back in her chair and sighs.

 **'Your friend is a nun that just so happens to be in the same fight that Caleb was in. He was fighting for his life.'** What Rias said seemed to have made sense to Issei, who yanks Kiba and Koneko off of him and looks away.

 **'Let's all just talk about this tomorrow. Everyone needs some rest. You can all go now.'** Kiba and Koneko grab their things and say their goodbyes, but not before dragging Issei along with them, leaving Caleb, Akeno, and Rias to tend to his wounds. Akeno looks over to Caleb and Rias.

 **'President.'** Akeno says while finishing up Caleb's bandages.

 **'Hmm?'**

 **'Looks like I won our bet.'** Caleb's ears perked up. What bet were they talking about? He suddenly had a bad feeling about it, and hurriedly put his clothes back on. Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno continue their conversation.

 **'Looks like you have.'** Rias says.

 **'Should I tell him or should you?'** Akeno asks. **_Uh-oh, who's this 'him' they're talking about?_** Caleb started looking around for his bag, a slightly panicked look on his face.

 **'No need for that, I'll tell him.'** The entire while, both girls were watching Caleb's frantic searching with amusement. Rias then pulls out a bag from under her desk. The sound of leather hitting the desk was enough to make Caleb pay attention to her. Rias gives him a sweet smile.

 **'Now, Caleb.'**

 ** _Oh no._** He thinks to himself.

 **'Due to you constantly running into trouble with both devils and fallen angels. I discussed a possible solution with my father and Akano-san, they both agreed that my solution made sense and approved of it. Also, as a last source of approval, I made a bet with Akeno here.'** Caleb sweat dropped. Whatever this 'solution' was, he was not going to like it. Still, he didn't make a move, prompting Rias to continue.

 **'I'll be living with you to make sure you're safe at all times!'**

 **CHAPTER FOUR END**

 **A/N: Hey-oh! Chapter four is here! Once again, thank you guys for reading this story, I really do appreciate the reviews that you guys send.**

 **ApathyZero: Thank you for the nice comment, I didn't think that line would actually make a reader laugh; it just made me laugh so I put it there.**

 **Guest: Whoever you are, thank you for the comment. I know the story is progressing slowly right now, but all of this is preparation for the story that I have been painstakingly waiting to write. Please be patient, and if you have any more comments on the story, just say it, I appreciate it when you guys take initiative to say what you want about the story.**

 **Another thing, I'm going to take a little break after this mini arc, as I have to move my stuff to my new dorm, and my training and classes will be starting soon. So an advance warning that the chapters might be released every two or three weeks instead of the usual weekly ones. The good news is, I pre-wrote most of the chapters for this arc and the last chapter is almost done, so this arc will be updated regularly.**

 **That is all, thank you all for the support, Kai Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hello there! Here is Chapter Five of Caleb's Story! Author's Note at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: I GET A ROOMMATE**

 **'No.'**

 **'Why not?'**

 **'Because I said so.'**

 **'I'm still your master.'**

 **'It's my apartment.'**

 **'Provided for by Akano-san.'**

 **'Still mine.'**

 **'Exactly. Which is why it's only right for me to take the couch.'**

 **'As your servant, I should be the one taking the couch. And besides, I already put half of your boxes in my room.'** Caleb was getting tired of all the bickering. If only Rias wouldn't be such a hard head and take the damn room.

They have a stare down, neither blinking, both breathing evenly. Neither letting the other find any miniscule advantage. Suddenly, Caleb notices a mischievous glint in Rias' eyes. This wouldn't be good. Rias quickly tackles Caleb, sending them both to the ground. She straddles his waist, their pelvises pressed together. Caleb holds still as a statue, eyes wide. Rias smiles, she was in charge now.

 **'You know, I really don't mind if you see me naked in the living room every day. So just let me take the couch!'** She says, not letting up on pinning Caleb down. He glares at her.

 **'You decided everything else we had to share. The bathroom, the drawers, even the toothpaste!'** He retorts. **'Can you at least let me decide on this one?'** Caleb was once again blushing furiously, not the least bit comfortable with how they were positioned. Rias, however, smiles sweetly at him.

 **'Why don't you just tell me that you're shy about seeing me naked? If you do, I'll let you have the couch.'** She says, sighing. All she wanted to do was to find out why Caleb would always get flustered around her if she got naked, the other servants were already used to it. Caleb had to get used to it too.

 **'It's not that I'm shy.** ' He says finally. Rias raises her eyebrow at him, signaling him to continue. **'It's just that I respect you. And I don't want to end up violating your privacy.'** For the second time ever, Caleb had taken Rias aback with his answer, the latter staring at him for a few tense moments, before smiling genuinely at him.  
 **'You really are a good person, Caleb.'** Rias says before finally getting off of Caleb, much to his relief. She starts heading to her new room, dragging Caleb along with her.

 **'I guess it's up to me to get you to stop being so uptight! We're going out. And we're changing together.'**

* * *

 **'I can't believe you can lock people in your room from the outside!'** Rias says, stepping out of her room, Caleb waiting outside with a victorious smirk on his face. She was wearing a yellow sundress that reached mid-thigh, with brown boat shoes to match. Caleb stepped out with a red hoodie, wearing a white shirt inside, and black pants. Rias had expressed protest about Caleb's sneaky tactic to keep her 'contained when necessary.'

 **'Whatever, can we just go?'** A flustered Caleb says, locking up his apartment. **'Where are we going anyway?'** He says, keeping a few paces behind Rias, who seemed to be completely content walking.

 **'There's this amusement park just outside of town. We can take the train there.'**

 **'Couldn't we have just gone to the park or something?'**

 **'It'll be a nice change of pace. Plus, I've never actually been to one before.'** Caleb starts to pick up his pace and catches up to Rias. **'Seriously?'** He asks. Rias nods. **'We don't exactly have those in the underworld.'**

They continue their walking in silence until they reach the train station. Rias starts to idly chat with Caleb, trying to find out things about him.

 **'Okay, 'Hide'. As part of you loosening up, you'll have to let me know stuff about you.'** Rias says, taking a seat across Caleb in the train. She looks at him and then looks pointedly at a group of students from their school who were sitting a few rows away from them.

 **'Fine, shoot.'** He says nonchalantly.

 **'Okay, what's your favorite color?'**

 **'Yellow.'**

 **'Food?'**

 **'Dango'**

 **'That's a snack.'**

 **'It's food.'**

 **'When did you start playing baseball and football?'**

 **'When I was eleven.'**

 **'What's you-'**

 **'Are you really just gonna ask questions the entire ride there?'** Caleb asks. Rias cocks her head to the side, as if to ask 'what would you like to talk about?'

 **'Okay, why Japan, of all places? Europe is some place I'd wanna visit, why not just stay there?'** He asks. Rias smiles and closes her eyes.

 **'I just... Love everything about this place. The ethnicity, culture, people. Everything's so...different. Like a new adventure, unlike my old home in the underworld.'** She says. **'And I gotta say, I've loved every second I've spent here.'**

 **'Wow...'** Caleb says, a little surprised by Rias' answer. **'That was a lot more meaningful than I thought. I mean, I thought you were just here for diplomacy or something.'**

 **'That has some truth to it, but I willingly came here for personal reasons.'** She says, looking out the window. Caleb keeps his eyes on her, for the first time really appreciating her presence.

She had saved his ass three times now-granted almost killing him before the saving,-but saved him nonetheless. For some weird reason, she decided to bunk with him to keep him out of trouble. Whether for personal or official business, he didn't know. What he did know was that the spoken thank you he had given her a few days before was not enough for the things she had done for him. He silently promised to at least make sure Rias had fun at the amusement park. Even if he had to 'loosen up.'

 **'You're staring.'** Rias says, not taking her eyes off the window. **'I'm looking at you, duh.'** He says, completely flat. Rias turns her head towards him, an eyebrow raised, but a small smile on her lips.

 **'You're very blunt when you talk. Did you know that?'**

 **'My ex told me that a lot, too.'** Both of Rias' eyebrows rise at the word 'ex', an expression of surprise on her face. She wiggles her eyebrows at him. **'Now that's something you have to tell me about.'**

* * *

 **'Wow... This place is huge!'** Rias exclaims, an excited glint in her eyes. Though Caleb had to admit, this place was bigger than most of the amusement parks he had been to.  
 **'So, what do you wanna do first?** ' Caleb asks. Rias looks around the park, and then points her finger at the park's roller coaster, complete with three loops and a lot of turns. **'That one!'** She says. Caleb can already feel his stomach churning, but ignores it and starts to lead the way...

Six minutes later...

 **'Let's try that one next!'** Rias says, happily skipping to their next ride. Caleb on the other hand, is already fighting down the urge to vomit, his head was spinning and his stomach was completely out of sorts. And it just so happened that the next ride involved two spinning discs...

Ten minutes later...

Caleb was fairly sure that he could still go on after the disc ride, but now, he needed the bathroom. He immediately shot down Rias' request on the next ride-who did not seem like she had just gone on the two rides Caleb had gone in- and practically dragged her to where the park's bathrooms were. He proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach in the men's room.

Caleb opened up the bathroom's faucet and splashed water on his face, trying to wash out the dizziness, also partially gargling to remove any unwanted objects in his mouth. He looks himself in the mirror and lightly slaps both sides of his cheeks. **_I can do this, what other rides could they have here?_**

Caleb exited the bathroom to find Rias munching on cotton candy while sitting on a bench; a scene that could mean a break from going on rides, to Caleb's relief, if it wasn't for the two guys who were trying to hit on Rias **. 'Come on; let's just ditch the guy you're with. What kind of a man can't handle a few rides?'** Caleb hears one of the guys say. That one was standing in front of Rias, the other one was sitting on the bench with his arm around her. The entire scene immediately pissed off Caleb.

Rias notices Caleb's approach, and gives him a look before trying to turn down both men again. **'I'm really sorry, but I'm only here to spend the day with my friend.'** She says. **'Come on, baby. The guy's probably spilling out his guts in there. He's probably all hunched over and too sick to keep up with you.'**

 **'Or, he could be standing behind you, ready to bash your face in, motherfucker.** ' Caleb stood behind the guy who was standing, practically towering over him because of his height. The latter seemed to have been intimidated by this, and backed off. The one who was sitting, however, kept his ground, though Caleb could sense that he was intimidated.

 **'Back. Off.'** Caleb says, cracking his knuckles and putting on his most intimidating face. This seems to work, as the guy gives Caleb a glare before getting off the bench and walking off with his friend. Once they were out of sight, Caleb plops himself down on the bench.

 **'Finally.'** He says, leaning his head back. Rias puts the cotton candy in front of Caleb's face. He looks over it for a second before picking off a piece and putting it in his mouth. **'Feeling better?'** She asks. Caleb closes his eyes and replies, **'Yeah, a little.'**

 **'Why don't we go eat?'** Caleb groans in response. **'I don't think that's such a good idea.'** Rias crosses her arms and gives Caleb a look. **'We'll go get dango.'** Without missing a beat, Caleb stands straight up and looks at Rias expectantly, eliciting a laugh from the other. **'Well? Lead the way.'**

* * *

After getting themselves dango, Caleb and Rias ended up chatting with each other for a while before deciding to go on rides again, much to Caleb's dismay, though Rias promised to go on light rides...Considering that 'light ' meant the bungee jump and a descender. Afterwards, Caleb made himself in charge and proclaimed that he was going to pick the next few rides, meaning the bumper cars, haunted house, and the laser tag place that the park had. Having just finished the laser tag place, they were now walking along the park, thinking about their next ride.

 **'Now wasn't that so much nicer than all the rides you picked?** ' Caleb says, completely elated that he hadn't needed to go to the bathroom again. **'I guess you're right.'** Rias replies. **'Though I still like my rides better.'**

They walk past a few game stalls and Caleb is surprised when Rias bolts to one of them. After catching up to her, he realizes why. The stall had a simple ball throwing game; the prizes were the main attraction, instead of stuffed animals. It claimed it had several Japanese antiques, a rouse probably for the attraction of tourists. Sadly, Rias got hooked on it the moment she saw it, and was now looking at Caleb hopefully.

 **'All right, all right.'** He says, walking up to the stand. **'How much for a throw?'**

Rias watched from a few feet away how Caleb's face scrunched up after finding out how much a throw cost. Nonetheless he paid, and took six throws, landing every single one. The stall handler looked at him dumbfoundedly while he handed Caleb a small box as his prize. Feeling smug after beating the game, he walks back to Rias, wearing a smirk on his face.

 **'Easy picking.'** He says while handing Rias the box. **'What's in the box?'** She asks. Caleb shrugs. **'I don't know. I asked him which prize cost the most and aimed for it.'** Rias raises her eyebrow at Caleb, who responds by giving her a sheepish look and ushers her to open the box. Rias takes a moment and pulls aside the lid of the wooden box... Revealing a fan.

 **'A fan?'** She says, gingerly lifting it from the box. Caleb inspects it carefully and says. **'Not just any fan, it looks like an old Japanese ceremonial fan, maybe from a wedding, or something.'** Rias opens the fan and looks at its design. It had a black frame with white paper connecting the frame together. A cherry blossom tree painted on one side with a few inscriptions written on it. She closes it back up and returns it to the box.

 **'Real or not, I like it.'** She says, looking at Caleb. **'Thank you Caleb.'** Caleb gives her a smile and says that it was no problem.

For the rest of the afternoon, Rias and Caleb sift through the various games in the park. One that Caleb favored was the claw machine, displaying his skills in getting stuffed animals with the claw easily. There was also a skee ball game where Caleb was able to win a three-foot stuffed dragon. By the time night fell, Rias had asked to go on the Ferris wheel and see the view, Caleb readily agreed, wanting to see the town outskirts himself.

 **'The breeze is pretty cold up here.'** Caleb says, looking over the car's railing. They were way up high on the Ferris wheel, taking its last run on their turn. Caleb looks over to Rias, particularly her hair. It was always what caught his attention most. The messy style it had, the way she wore it, the color. He didn't know why, but her hair made him go crazy!

 **'You stare too much, you know.'** Rias' words snaps Caleb back to reality, bet he continues to stare at Rias. **'That's because I'm looking at you.'** She scoffs at him. **'Does that work with everyone you stare at?'** He shrugs.

 **'I don't really get caught.'**

 **'So you're letting me catch you?'**

 **'Your hair is too weird for me to care.'** Caleb says blankly, Rias does a face palm. **'You're completely blunt, too.'** Caleb frowns and burrows his brows **. 'What's wrong with that?'** Rias shakes her head at him and smiles. **_So you can loosen up._** She thinks.

 **'You're hopeless.'**

* * *

 **'Are you really okay with me wearing your hoodie?** ' Rias says as she puts on Caleb's red hoodie, while he picks up all the prizes they had won, consisting of the three-foot stuffed dragon on one hand, and a bag of claw machine prizes on the other. Rias held onto the fan.

 **'You're cold, right?'**

 **'Yes.'**

 **'Then wear it.'** He says. They resume their leisurely walk home.  
After a good couple of minutes of walking, they finally reach Caleb's apartment, much to his relief. The second they got inside, Caleb immediately collapses on sofa, not bothering to expand it, leaving the prizes on the side.

 **'I'll fix your stuff tomorrow. Goodnight.'** He says, squeezing himself on the couches' backrest. He's surprised when he gets pulled of his little couch. **'Oof!'**

 **'Don't be lazy!'** Rias says as she extends the couch and places the pillows. Caleb feels guilty and helps her out, then putting her prizes into the room, finding a spot for them on his shelves and setting the dragon plushie on the bed. He steps back out after noticing that Rias hadn't come into the room yet.

 **'Hey, aren't you gonna-'** Caleb clips his mouth shut as he sees Rias soundly sleeping on the couch-bed. He shakes his head and approaches her. **'Can't sleep unless you're completely nude, huh?'** He whispers to her. He gently picks her up and walks over to the room, setting her on the bed, removing her shoes and tucking her in.

Caleb kneels beside the bed, looking at Rias. **'And I thought I was tired.'** He quietly remarks, stifling a yawn, Rias looking completely serene. Against his better judgment, he tucks a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear, and looks at her a little longer. He shakes his head.

 **'What are you doing Caleb?'** He says to himself, standing up and heading out the room. He shuts off the light, but stops abruptly before closing the door, looking back at the sleeping girl in his bed.

 **'Goodnight, Rias.'** He says, closing the door.

Unfortunately for Caleb, the night had just begun.

 **CHAPTER FIVE END**

* * *

 **A/N: It is exactly 1:47 AM right now, but sleep is for the weak, am I right? Anyway, the arc is slowly drawing to a close. Well, not exactly, I'm pretty sure chapter six is the last for the mini-arc, then I take a break to let school sink in. I do have good news, though. I just got my class schedule, and I think I can squeeze in the extra chapters weekly, no promises, though.**

 **As soon as the next chapter gets out, it's break time for me, but I will put in an extra chapter for the next arc, the arc that I've been waiting to write, so I'm pretty excited to be able to write freely without the pressure of the weekly update. I don't think I missed anything, so that's it for this chapter. I will see you guys-is that appropriate?-next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six! Last chapter of this mini-arc, Author's Note at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: I KICK ASS**

Caleb was not in a good mood.

It was one thing to run around an amusement park for an entire day, but running around an amusement park all day, _then_ being woken up in the middle of the night for an urgent meeting was another thing entirely.

Understandably so, Caleb complained about the entire ordeal to Rias, who was not so keen on listening to Caleb rant at the moment, so she ended up leaving him at the apartment to go on ahead. Caleb normally would have just gone back to sleep, but Rias warned him against not going to the Occult Research Club. So in the end, he only had the choice of getting up and heading to their school.

The night was a little too humid for Caleb's liking, and a hollow feeling was forming at the pit of his stomach which made him nervous. The last time he had this sort of feeling was when his old baseball team was down two points in the final inning. It was the kind of feeling that Caleb knew he had to make some sort of drastic move to pull through a game. Suddenly feeling a sense of urgency in his gut, Caleb begins running towards his school.

* * *

By the time Caleb had burst into the room, Rias and Akeno were nowhere to be found, instead, he sees a slightly peeved but serious Issei speaking with a calm Kiba. He was slightly confused by the scene so Kiba filled him in on the discussion that had just taken place.

 **'So, what are you gonna do now?'** He asks Issei, albeit knowing the latter's answer.

 **'I'm going to the church.'** Issei says flatly, as if only speaking to his Sacred Gear. Caleb frowns.

 **'It's suicide. You know that.'**

 **'It's better than staying here and doing nothing!** ' Issei shouts to Caleb, who in turn shouts back.

 **'The only thing that would change in that situation is that they'd have a dead nun and a dead devil!'** Caleb's words anger Issei further, the latter lunging at him and tackling him down. Kiba and Koneko watch the two argue, letting them settle their argument on their own before intervening.

 **'Take that back, you asshole!'** Issei punches Caleb in the face, landing square on his jaw. Caleb retaliates and head butts Issei, distracting him long enough for Caleb to turn him over so that he could get the upper hand. Issei tries to hit Caleb again, but Caleb beats him to it and lands a punch to his nose.

 **'Listen to yourself for a minute! Do you realize that if you die, you'd waste yourself as Rias' servant? You'd be using the power that she gave you to fulfill your own wants. You're her servant. Hell, we all are. We're all supposed to dedicate whatever time we have for Rias. You chasing Asia around and getting yourself killed in the process is just being selfish!'**

Caleb heaves a heavy sigh. He could see that his words had stung Issei. What caught him off guard was that Issei was starting to tear up. Not from sadness, but from frustration. Caleb calms himself down and gets off, breathing heavily. He was still too tired to be dealing with this kind of drama.

 **'I get it. She's your friend. But the least you could do would be to think things through first.'** Caleb says after a long pause, nursing his jaw. He had a new injury for that day. Kiba takes it as his cue to intervene.

 **'Which is why he needs us.'** He says as he puts his hand on Caleb's shoulder. The latter looks over at Issei, then to Kiba and Koneko. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, before sighing heavily.

 **'So you all just plan to waltz in there and fight everybody?'**

 **'We'll plan as we go along.'** Kiba states confidently. Caleb scoffs and looks around the room for a minute. Everyone waiting on him with baited breaths, but Caleb gets on his feet, and offers his hand to Issei.

 **'I'm haunting your ass if I die tonight.'** He says seriously while walking towards the door. Everyone is tense until Caleb turns back to them.

 **'Well? What are you waiting for? Lead the way!'**

* * *

 **'You guys were serious about waltzing straight in.'** Caleb states frankly, in complete dumbfoundedness for their lack of a plan as they stop in front of the church. The heat was starting to get to Caleb, as he was sweating quite a bit compared to when he was headed to the Occult Research Club.

 **'Are you okay Hide?'** He hears Issei ask. Kiba and Koneko take notice of Caleb's sweating, and take it as a sign of anxiousness.

 **'I'm fine, just not really used to the heat here.'** The other three share confused looks, but let Caleb's words slide as feel the murderous intent emanating from the church.

 **'How many do you think there are in there?'** This time, Caleb asks.

 **'With this much intent coming through, I'm willing to bet that there's a lot.'** Kiba responds. Caleb walks ahead towards the church's entrance, and rests his hand on its surface. He was beginning to feel a dull ache in his head, and was hearing a soft ringing in his ears. Whatever was causing this, he had no time to find out. For now, he needed to help Issei get Asia back. During his musings, the other three make their way towards him, Koneko moves Caleb aside and kicks the door down and the four head inside. Caleb's thoughts were still asunder.

They walk in and the other three immediately tense up, for whatever reason, Caleb could not figure out why. The dull ache was starting to grow, and the ringing in his ears were getting louder. His vision was getting hazy, he tries to look around and can see Kiba moving his lips, trying to say something to him, but Caleb could not understand. The moment he starts to lose his cool, he hears a voice in his head.

 **Block it.**

Caleb's hand moves reflexively, and shields his face, at the exact same moment, Freed, the priest Caleb had encountered before, held his sword mid swing, blocked by Caleb's arm brace. The latter currently bewildered by his Sacred Gear suddenly appearing unconsciously. Caleb continues to stand frozen, and bewildered.

 **Counter, get him away from you.**

His body moves on its own, obeying the deep voice speaking in the recesses of Caleb's mind. He swats Freed's arm that was pointing a gun to his face, pushes him and his sword away, and then quickly sends a powerful kick into Freed's midsection, sending him flying across the hall.

Caleb's vision and hearing start to clear up, and he can hear Issei and the others trying to reach him. He looks around again, and sees Kiba currently engaged in combat against Freed. He racks his brain to figure out what was happening. He suddenly feels his Sacred Gear heating up.

Caleb tries to keep his focus and rejoins the fight, ignoring Issei's questions for the meantime, he catches a hit meant for a downed Kiba and strikes Freed with his bow, to which the latter dodges and swings his sword at him. Caleb looks at Freed's sword as he swings it, then is suddenly taken aback. Freed's hand moved slowly, as did everything around him. Caleb only looked at the approaching sword in wonder as to the current situation. Then, he hears the voice again.

 **Dodge it, then send him back.**

Caleb does as he's told. Effortlessly dodging and punching Freed across the hall yet again. Whatever look he had on his face was enough to cause his teammates to worry about him. The dull ache was coming back. Caleb holds his hand to where the pain was.

 **'What the hell?'** He whispers to himself. He looks to his Sacred Gear, feeling it getting warmer.

 **You have your power, use it.**

The voice says again. Caleb feels nothing but the need to follow, and tightens his grip and summons his bow, feeling a sudden surge in power. He shots consecutive arrows to where Freed is currently fighting Koneko, completely unfazed by the possibility that he might hit her. Thankfully, he doesn't and instead hit Freed, giving Issei the opportunity to punch Freed in the face. The dull ache returns once again and forces Caleb to space out for a moment, clutching his head and dropping down on his knees.

 **'Hide!'**

 **'Hey snap out of it!'**

 **'...'**

 **'HEY!'**

 **They're calling for you**

 **'What?'** Caleb suddenly calls out, frantically looking around him, only to see his three teammates eyeing him with worry. Their looks ask him what's going on, and he decides that the best answer to a question he doesn't know the answer to is to shrug said question off. He hastily gets up on his feet and takes a few deep breaths.

 **'Where's Freed?** ' He asks, changing the topic. Kiba looks over to him questioningly, but decides to put off whatever just happened for later.

 **'Gone, he took off when he realized he was at a disadvantage.'**

 **'Then come on, we have to go find Asia.'** Caleb's attempt at deviating topics pays off, as Issei once again goes into rescuer mode and beckons them to get a move on. They spot a busted up podium that kept a hidden stairwell and begin to descend, the three's thoughts on the rescue mission, while Caleb's were on the unidentified voice in his head.

Asia on the cross, atop a massive staircase, dozens of priests littered on one side, Yuuma standing beside where Asia was hanging from, Issei's angry shouts, Caleb could comprehend none of those. The dull ache in his head was returning for another round. This time, the voice addressed him specifically.

 **Caleb..**

It sounded like the voice was testing out how his name sounded, at the very moment his name was mentioned, Caleb felt like he was violently pulled into another space. Although, he could tell that he wasn't. He could still see his friends fight off the priests, but he himself couldn't move a muscle, any word he shouted out couldn't reach them, they merely echoed of invisible walls surrounding him.

 **They can't hear you, boy.** The voice tells him after his third shout. Caleb no longer makes any effort to hide his panic, his breath suddenly becoming ragged, and mind trying to find a way out of the space he was currently occupying.

 **'What's going on? Where am I?'** He finally asks the voice, every sound he himself made bounce off somewhere and echo back to him.

 **You're in your mindscape, the very recesses of your mind, where your most intimate thoughts lay.** The voice says, the sound it produced was deep and raspy, almost villainous, in Caleb's opinion, and it spoke with a tone of authority, as if he owned some part of Caleb and was rightfully claiming it.

 **'Who are you?**

 **Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that you possess a part of me.**

 **'What?'**

 **Your Sacred Gear, boy.** As if on cue, Caleb's bow materializes on his arm.

 **'A part of you, this?'**

 **Stop with your questions, boy. I only need to tell you a few things.** Without waiting for a reply, the voice continues its speech.

 **Your power is directly linked to mine, through your Sacred Gear. With this, your own strength could increase in leaps and bounds.**

 **'And?'**

 **Don't interrupt me, boy. As I was saying, your power can only increase if I permit such an action, all you need to do is fulfill one request of mine. As I see it, you'll need all the power you can get if you want to rescue your friend.** Caleb weighs his options, fight like he normally would, or believe the creepy voice in his head. He sees his friends struggling from the sheer number of enemies surrounding them, and decides.

 **'What do I have to do?'**

 **Obliterate everything.**

With those parting words, Caleb was shoved back into reality as fast as he was pulled from it. He moves his limbs around, and tries to see if he had complete control over himself. Just then, an incredible sense of power surges through him, and almost knocks him over. His senses were insanely heightened, and he could feel his strength increasing. He takes this moment to go and help his teammates, clearing a path for Issei, who was now carrying Asia, as well as a path for Koneko and Kiba. The three look at him incredulously, surprised at his sudden jumpiness.

 **'You three go ahead, I've got this.'** He says confidently.

 **'Caleb, were a team, we can't just leave you here!'** Kiba argues back.

 **'I said leave!'** Caleb suddenly shouts. He even surprises himself at the harshness of his tone. That was not what he wanted to say. The other three are taken aback with his change in demeanor, and try to reach out to him once again.

 **'You'll only get in my way, and I can't guarantee you're safety.'** He hears himself say. It was, without a doubt, his voice, but the heaviness and delivery was different. It was darker that how he would usually say things. Kiba, Koneko, and Issei, carrying Asia, reluctantly give into Caleb's order and rush up the stairs, leaving Caleb in a room filled with armed priests.

For some, sick, demented reason, Caleb felt excited. It was a fact that scared a part of him; this was not him, at all.

 **Remember, boy,**

It was the voice again, and then Caleb suddenly remembered his condition. He could hear the delight in the dark voice, egging him to start fighting.

 **Obliterate _everything_.**

Everything after was a blurry haze.

* * *

The heat that Caleb had been feeling throughout the entire night was nothing compared to the heat he was currently feeling. His vision was still blurry, he was probably sweating buckets right now, his breathing was labored, and his body was completely tired out. But he felt alive. He had never felt this way before, ever. He was completely lost in euphoria, oblivious to whatever was currently happening around him, and he didn't really care much at that moment. His body felt like it was going to collapse, but whatever it was he did to get such an insane high afterwards was worth it. Caleb closes his eyes; trying to remember what he was doing only mere moments ago, in an attempt to redo everything. He wanted more of this high, he needed more.

 ** _Fighting... I need to fight more!_** He shouts in his head. Just then, in a sheer stroke of luck, he feels two presences behind him. His breathing starts to speed up from excitement. He takes a second to compose himself, then turns around and lunges.

It's only after he recognizes who he was about to attack that Caleb's head starts to clear up.

Rias, he was in front of Rias. Akeno was beside her. Something was wrong, as both of them were looking at Caleb with concern and alarm. He reevaluates the current situation, and finally snaps back to his senses. He was mid swing with his bow, mid swing because his arm was suddenly bound in place, so was the rest of him. He tries to move, but nothing budges. He looks back at the two, and then he comes to another stunning conclusion.

First, the heat he was now feeling was not from the weather or because of the cramped underground chamber, it was because more than half of the said underground chamber was engulfed in flames, not just any flame, blue flames, eerie, dark hued blue flames. Second, the euphoric feeling he had a few seconds ago and the need for more of it was not actually euphoria. It was bloodlust. Pure, unadulterated bloodlust, and he had almost attacked his master because of it. The memory of the deep voice suddenly makes a comeback in Caleb's head.

 ** _Obliterate everything._**

And obliterate everything he did. The memories come running back full force to Caleb. The increase in power, strength, and senses. The fact that he could crush his opponents bones with his bare hand, anything he touched with his left arm immediately went into spontaneous combustion, and how he had taken out, or 'obliterated' every single person in that room other than him. A wave of nausea comes over Caleb, and he makes an attempt to soothe his suddenly sick stomach.

At this point, Rias deems Caleb safe to be around and tells Akeno to let him go, who then immediately doubles over on the ground and heaves, although having no success in letting anything out. Rias and Akeno share a look before helping Caleb up to his feet.

 **'Caleb, what happened?'** Rias asks in a serious manner, although it was for naught since Caleb's body was finally starting to give into the fatigue. Whatever he did drained all the energy out of him. All he could give as a reply was a shake of his head. Then he drifted to and from consciousness before finally passing out.

* * *

Caleb woke up from the demand of his stomach for food, albeit groggily. His sense of smell is the filled with the delicious scent of food being cooked. He finally decides to sit up, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before surveying the area. He was in his couch bed, in his apartment. He looks around the place a bit more, and spots a anomaly, four anomalies, to be exact.

First was Rias, who was cooking in the kitchen, then there was Koneko, munching on something on the dining table, then there was Kiba and Akeno, chatting idly by the couch adjacent to Caleb's couch bed. Then there was Issei and this blonde girl talking to each other, also on the other couch, all of them completely oblivious to the fact that Caleb was awake.

It's Akeno who first notices Caleb, as she immediately rushes over to him and asks him if he was feeling alright, prodding and poking him around, much to Caleb's discomfort. Soon enough, Rias and the others crowd around him to check on how he was doing, the amount of people suddenly crowding Caleb suffocating him. A knock on the door catches everyone's attention, and brings relief to Caleb's distress.

 **'I'll get it.'** Rias says before getting up and heading towards the door. The others ask Caleb about how he was doing once again, before a voice catches their attention.

 **'I see you're awake now, Caleb.'** Caleb shoots straight up from the couch from the second he heard the voice. Lo and behold, a middle-aged man stood inside the apartment, clad in an expensive looking suit, and possessing what Caleb liked to call, the most glorious beard a man could have ever possessed.

 **'Akano-san!'** He says excitedly. He takes a quick step forward, then collapses on the ground, his head spinning. **'Ugh, why is the room spinning?** ' He asks as Kiba and Issei lift him back on the bed. The blonde girl walks over to him and looks him over.

 **'Nothing seems wrong; it looks like you fell over because you stood up too fast, that paired with the fatigue.'** She says. Caleb rubs his head and looks over the girl. He had seen this face before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it clicked.

 **'You're that nun we were supposed to rescue.'** He states frankly, the faces of everyone in the room, sans Rias, Caleb, and Akano, pale and make uncomfortable expressions. Rias claps her hands to call everyone's attention.

 **'Let's all just discuss this after breakfast, shall we?'**

* * *

Needless to say, they were serious about discussing everything after breakfast, as no one spoke a single word about the entire ordeal. The silence was filled in with everyone prying incriminating information about Caleb from Akano, who, to Caleb's relief, gave dodgy and safe answers, much to everyone else's dismay.

By the time they had all finished eating, Caleb's impatience was becoming obvious to everyone present, and so Rias decided that it was time for explanations. Instead of having the entire team hear the discussion, she, Akano, and Caleb went to the bedroom to discuss matters privately.

 **'So what really happened?'** Caleb asks, plopping down on the bed, Akano and Rias remain standing.

 **'We were hoping you could explain that.'** Akano answers curtly, he takes a chair and sits in front of Caleb, Rias following suit. He looks intently at Caleb before asking,

 **'Do you remember what you did that night?'** The question hits Caleb with an unexpected force, as he admittedly did not remember. **'Caleb, I need you to remember.'** Akano asks again. Caleb runs his hands through his hair, trying his hardest to recall what happened.

 **'We were at the church, it was really hot, there was this dull ache in my head, and my ears were ringing...'** Caleb stops mid-sentence, his eyes widening in realization.

 **'There was this voice!'** He says, snapping his fingers to emphasize. **'What voice?'** This time, Rias asks. Caleb was about to answer, when he suddenly found himself unable to. He closes his mouth and thinks the situation over. He wanted to answer, but felt like he shouldn't, but this is Akano-san and Rias, I can trust them. He thought. Still, even after knowing that Akano and Rias had good intentions, Caleb felt that not telling them was the best option. He had to figure out for himself, first.

' **Well?'** Rias presses. **'I, don't remember, just that there was this voice.'** Caleb was fairly good at bluffing, but he was anxious since this was Akano and Rias he was trying to bluff at. The two sitting in front of him share a look of concern, before turning back to Caleb.

' **It's a very big problem that you can't remember.'** Akano starts **'But, I can't force you to try and recall everything, especially since you've only woken up today.'** Caleb's father figure gives him a smile of reassurance that he wouldn't be prying him for any more information. Rias, though, looks skeptical, and doesn't try to hide it as she eyes Caleb. After a few seconds, she sighs and decides to give up the topic.

' **I'll also let this slide, for now. We can't really do anything about it if you can't remember.'** She says. Caleb can sense that she still doubts him, but let's out a breath of relief, he had avoided it for now.

' **I guess we should just fill you in on what you missed, and you have missed a lot of things.'** She says, tapping her chin in thought. Akano nods in response, a small smile on his face.

' **Wait, how long was I out?'** He asks incredulously.

' **Four days. I had gotten worried so I went down here immediately after I got a call from Rias.'** Akano answers.

'…'

' **Caleb?'**

' **Four days?!'**

* * *

After promptly explaining to Caleb everything that had happened thus far, which included most of their activities being put on hold, Rias and Akano let Caleb reintroduce himself to Asia, as the other members of the Occult Research Club also told stories of what they were up to for the past few days. By the time they had finished talking, it was already mid-afternoon. Akano thought that this would be a good time to bid his farewells and head back to Northern Japan. Caleb offered to walk him out, but Rias beat him to it, telling him to rest easy. Albeit bummed out, Caleb gave in and let Rias escort Akano out of the apartment.

' **So, you honestly think he doesn't remember anything?'** Rias asks Akano as the walk down the steps of the building **. 'I've known that boy since he was a child; I know when he's lying.'** He answers.

' **Why do you think that he'd bluff like that?'**

' **I'm not very sure myself, but I am sure that he's not stupid, and if he has a reason to not tell us, it's probably valid.'** Akano pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh, addressing Rias.

' **You were saying his Sacred Gear changed?'**

' **Yes, his arm brace enveloped his entire arm, and parts of his shoulder and chest.'**

' **And?'**

' **It didn't look like armor being put on, it almost looked like it was _growing_ on him.' ** Rias recalls the armor crawling on Caleb's shoulder, engulfing a part of his chest. Akano's eyes narrow ate her description.

' **That's not something I've ever heard of before, was there anything else that changed?'**

' **The color.'**

' **What about it?'**

' **His Sacred Gear was brown with some accents of gold, but back there it completely black; almost an obsidian color.'** Akano stops for a moment and turns to Rias, his eyes showing seriousness.

' **I'll try to get information on Sacred Gear that would fit whatever description you just gave me. In the meantime, I need you to keep an even more watchful eye on him. It was right for us to decide to keep you close to him. If anything changes, anything, you contact me immediately.'** He says to Rias, who in return nods to him, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

With those parting words, Akano leaves Rias and heads off in his car.

 **CHAPTER SIX END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm posting this a little later than I had anticipated, mainly because the program I write in on my tablet froze, and I went full rage mode cause I didn't save it, hence I had to rewrite. I apologize.**

 **Next, this is the last chapter of this mini-arc(hooray!) and with this, I am going on my little break to fix up things for my school and dorm and whatnot. Not to worry, next week, I will be posting the introductory chapter of the next arc. The arc I am very excited about, because this is where the story gets serious. I left a lot of things hanging this chapter, all of which will be explained in the next arc. Thank you guys for following this story so far, I appreciate the reviews that you guys send and please don't hesitate to keep them coming.**

 **OCfanboy: His rise is about to begin, don't worry :]**

 **Kai out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Highschool DXD.**

 **Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: MA RI**

Caleb had spent most of the early morning on a run, having neglected said activity for the past few weeks because of the Occult Research club, so feeling the burning sensation in his legs and the sweat on his skin was refreshing for him. A good five miles into it he decided to take a break and stroll through the park, no longer weary about encountering fallen angels.

 **'Sweet, sweet exercise, how I've missed you!'** He says to himself, stretching his arms out and yawning. He had decided earlier to stop by an ice cream store and treat himself after he finished his, so there he was, walking along towards a convenience store, when he hears a familiar voice.

 **'Excuse me mister, but do you know where Kuoh Academy is?'**

Caleb stops dead in his tracks, and tries to replay the voice in his head. He can hear the voice conversing with another person about the Academy, including detailed directions on how to get there. Caleb listens intently, checking, double checking, and triple checking the familiarity of the voice. He had no doubts about who the voice belonged to, yet he could not let himself believe said person was standing but a few meters away from him.

Caleb turns around slowly, his heart beating in his ears, and his mouth dry. His soul be damned to hell, even seeing only the back of the person talking, he knew who it was.

Kirishima Ma Ri.

Kirishima fucking Ma Ri.

Caleb wanted to turn tail and run as fast as he could back to his apartment, where he was sure the entire Occult Research Club was hanging out, since Rias invited them there, which is also the reason Caleb went on a run and tried to stay on his run until they were gone. But he couldn't will himself to. Not when Ma Ri was in front of him, albeit she didn't know that he was there. He wanted to kick himself in the face for acting the way he was at the moment. This was too traumatizing.

 ** _Fuck this._**

Caleb's indecisiveness costs him when Ma Ri finally turns around, and their eyes meet. Caleb instantly freezes, his head going into panic mode.

 ** _Oh crap, too late!_** He thinks to himself.

 **'Hide?'**

He hears her say, but he still doesn't move a muscle. Then Ma Ri starts to walk towards him. **_Oh God, she's headed towards me._** Caleb then feels a sharp pain in his head, and momentarily flinches at the sudden feeling.

 **'Ah crap.'**

 **'Hide.** '

Caleb opens his eyes and suddenly comes face to face with his ex-girlfriend, well, she was looking up at him, and he down on her. He takes a step back reflexively, and just stares. Her messy blonde hair were now just past her shoulders. She must've gotten a haircut. He thinks to himself. And she had bangs now. Her blue eyes still had their bright, expressive feel to them, even if they were behind her glasses.

 **'Kirishima Ma Ri.'** He finally says to her. She raises her eyebrows at him.

 **''Kirishima Ma Ri'? Who are you, mom?'** She says to him jokingly, though Caleb was still processing her very presence and could not register her joke into his brain.

 **'You're really here.'** He states, dumbfounded, complete astonishment evident in his eyes. Ma Ri looks at Caleb's reaction, and a reminiscent smile graces her lips.

 **'Hi Hide.'** She says to him, smiling cheerfully. Caleb tries his best to resist, but slowly, a smile starts to creep its way to his face.

 **'Hey Ma Ri.'** He replies. All of Caleb's willpower could never deny or erase his current thought out of his mind, he was still head over heels for her.

And that was it, he was once again hooked on her.

 **'What are you doing all the way here?'** He asks her earnestly, still unable to believe his eyes. Ma Ri beckons him to walk with her, and he follows.

 **'Dad was thinking of opening up a new shop around here, so we're kind of scouting I guess.'** She says cheerfully, walking ahead of Caleb and stretching her arms out. She was the happy-go-lucky type, and her outgoing personality only boosted the charm that helped her win people's trust so easily. Caleb could only watch her look around her surroundings, her skipping around a park lit up by sunlight was a scene that suited Ma Ri perfectly. Caleb quickly catches up to her and asks a follow up question.

 **'Why were you asking about Kuoh?'** He asks with his eyebrow raised. She raises her eyebrow back at him. **'So you** ** _did_** **hear that?'** she asks casually, but being found out doesn't deter Caleb. **'I asked first.'** He answers, a smirk playing on his face. However, Ma Ri keeps her cool and instead plays dumb, raising her head and tapping her chin pretending to be in thought.

 **'Hmmm, Kuoh? I wonder why?'** She turns her head to Caleb slightly, checking his reaction. He pouts for a second, before donning a smug look.

 **'You don't have to be shy about saying you were gonna look for me.'** He teases, Ma Ri scoffs at him. **'As if.'** She maintains her playful tone as they both stroll through the park, idly bantering about random things. It was their normal routine to tease and outwit each other when they were still together, it was nostalgic to Caleb.

 **'So how's everyone back at school?'** He asks, Ma Ri takes a second to answer. **'The baseball and football teams are doing alright considering you left some pretty big shoes to fill. Fujiwara's trying to find his next new best friend, though he isn't faring too well.'**

 **'And the rest of them?'** He was asking about their group of friends, Fujiwara and he were best buddies. Caleb keeps in contact with all of them, but it was nice to hear from someone firsthand.

 **'Miki-chan still bickers with Fujiwara every day, and Kira still breaks them up after.'** Caleb smiles at her statement. He missed their everyday situations of hilarity, he could imagine all of the things his friends would argue about day in and day out.

 **'Fujiwara's pretty lucky, having three beautiful girls to himself.'** He comments. Ma Ri scoffs at what Caleb had just said. **'He keeps bragging about it to everyone in the class, thus Miki-chan hits him on the head quite frequently nowadays.'**

 **'Careful, Miki might destroy whatever brain cell Fujiwara has left.'** Caleb says, laughing at the thought of his old friend getting his head pounded every day.

 **'With luck, she might end up pounding some brain cells into his head.'** They both laugh at the thought, but the laughter soon dies down, and Caleb decides to ask Ma Ri another question, **'How about you?'** he asks. Ma Ri once again dons her playful aura.

 **'Me?'** She asks.

 **'Yes, you.'** Caleb asks in an annoyed tone, but his eyes showed that he was playing along Ma Ri. The latter takes an exaggerated thinking pose, the nonchalantly answers, **'Oh, you know, just being me.'**

 **'Being you?'** He asks impatiently. Caleb knew this attitude all too well, it's how she baited him into her bidding, and he refused to do so. **_Okay then, two can play this game._**

Ma Ri simply smiles at Caleb's impatience. **'Yup, being lil' old me.'** Caleb pretends to sighs in defeat. Then approaches Ma Ri enough that their faces are mere inches from one another. His offensive works and Ma Ri backs into the fountain, Caleb cornering her.

 **'Come on, Ri. Give me something here.'** He says sincerely. He didn't like being in the dark about Ma Ri, even their friends weren't completely aware what Ma Ri had been up to after they had broken up. Ma Ri's cheerful smile gets replaced by a sad one as she looked at Caleb. She reaches over to him and cups his face in her hands, prompting the latter to look at her in surprise. She says nothing to him, but offers a smile. Caleb in turn holds one of her hands with his own, bringing his face a tad bit closer to her.

 **'Hey.'**

 **'Hmm?'**

 **'You know, we didn't have to break up.'** He sees a hint of hesitance from Ma Ri before she answers.

 **'You had to move.'**

 **'Bull.'** Caleb bluntly replies, a short laugh emits from Ma Ri. **'Blunt as always, that's one of the reasons that I like you.'** Caleb's ears perk up at what Ma Ri said.

 **''like', not 'liked'?'** He asks hopefully, Ma Ri simply pulls away from him and walks ahead, a cheeky smile on her face.

 **'Take me on a tour here.'** She looks at Caleb expectantly. The latter not wanting to deny her request. He decides to just hang loose and spend time with Ma Ri for the time being.

* * *

Caleb took his time walking back to his apartment, completely abandoning his run. He hung out with Ma Ri for over three hours, even meeting up with her folks. They had to part ways because the Kirishima family had relatives that they had to visit. However, Ma Ri promised to spend the entire day with Caleb tomorrow, leaving him in high spirits. He had decided then and there, that he would get her back. He could do it, he had all the confidence in the world, and the skills needed to win Ma Ri back. Giving his mood a little boost, he runs up his apartment steps and opens his apartment door.

 **'Oi, Kiba! What did you say!?'**

 **'Oh my, looks like you two are arguing again-'**

 **'*munch munch*'**

 **'Of course, Akano-san, I'm sure Caleb would be happy to know you're dropping by.-'**

Caleb opened his apartment door,

To complete and utter chaos.

Issei was chasing Kiba around the living room, Akeno was watching them happily, and Koneko was making a mess on the sofa, whilst Rias was simply talking on the phone. Their newest member, Asia, was timidly watching everyone go about. No one had noticed Caleb open the door, nor did they notice his flabbergasted expression. A few seconds pass before Caleb is able to collect his thoughts. So much for a good day.

 **'What is going on?'** He means to ask someone. Unfortunately, everyone was busy in their own little moments, so he decides to throw the question to everyone. It's Asia who first notices Caleb.

 **'Hide-san, welcome home.'** She says to him brightly. **'Yeah, home. What is happening?'** He quickly asks.

 **'Relax, Caleb. We're just having a happy get together.'** Rias shouts over while ending her phone call with Akano. Caleb looks around again, still seeing Issei and Kiba running around. **'Seems more of an obstacle course slash battle field to me.'** He says, annoyed. He waits for Issei to run in front of him, then puts his arm out, effectively knocking Issei down.

 **'Why'd you hit me!?'** He says, groaning in pain.

 **'You were the loud one.'** Caleb says exasperatedly. **'And I was having such a good day, too.'**

 **'And why would you say that?'** He hears Rias ask.

 **'None of your business.'** Caleb answers curtly before heading into the bathroom.

 **'Want me to join you in there?'**

 **'Stay away from me, woman!'**

 **MA RI END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I'm not dead yet!**

 **This was supposed to be the nice Arc ender but alas, the explanation follows.**

 **So, I know I owe all the people who read this an explanation. Two years ago, I think I remember promising to update every two weeks. The problem was that my tablet broke, and that's where I write all of this. So it broke, and the model was all but readily replaced by a newer model, which made it harder to find a replacement battery. With all of that going on, school swamped us with a lot of work, so I got busy the last two years of college just trying to manage school.**

 **All of it was resolved just recently, I've graduated, and now my tablet is fixed. Just to be clear, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED TWO YEARS AGO DAMMIT. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Some final stuff. I still read the reviews that were added over the years, and even responded to some via private messages. Rest assured I will be writing again! Fair warning, though, I'm rusty, and I'm fairly sure that my writing style has changed over the years.**

 **That's it, I think. I'll see you all in the next chapter, next week!**

 **Kai out!**


	8. Dualism

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter eight! PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

 **ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE INLFUX OF VIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: DUALISM**

 **'So, what do you think I should do?'**

 **'I hardly think I'm the right person to discuss this with.'**

 **'You think talking to Issei would be better?'**

 **'You have a point.'** Kiba says, throwing a ball towards Caleb. The latter somehow convinced Kiba to cut class with him and play catch for a while, also to get advice regarding his ex-girlfriend. **'I'm sure you both could talk it out, Hide-kun.'**

It was only Caleb's first day back at school, and already he was messing around. The school field was empty, save for him and Kiba playing catch. Donning his a t-shirt and a gray baseball cap, the young half breed throws the ball back to his friend before answering.

 **'I know.'** He says, **'But, if I'm gonna win her back, I'll need something to make an impression, or impact her with. '**

 **'You could buy her a gift.'** Kiba suggests.

 **'Already part of it.'**

 **'Take her to the amusement park?'** Caleb's throw is off and goes over Kiba's head, prompting him to give the former a look.

 **'Uh, I don't think so.'** Kiba scoffs at his statement.

 **'Hide-kun, we've faced devils, and priests, I doubt a talk with a girl would throw you off this much. I advise that you go talk to her about your feelings.'** He retorts, throwing Caleb the ball one last time before taking off his glove **.' You should do that, while I get back to class.'**

Caleb considers Kiba's words, watching him walk off the field towards the school building. He looks up at the sky, taking in the heat. He lets out a breath and exclaims, **'Yeah, I can do this, I can fucking do this!'** Before running off the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **No reason to be nervous**_. Caleb thinks to himself. He was outside the Ma Ri's and her family's hotel room, cradling a few things he had bought. They were composed of a large pizza, a bouquet of flowers, and a small, red box that was delicately wrapped with a ribbon. _**Really no need to be nervous.**_

He knocks twice, how he would always do so at Ma Ri's window, when he used to sneak up to her house. To his relief, it's her who opens the door.

 **'Hide?'**

 **'Heyy.'** Caleb says, his nerves getting the better of him. Ma Ri, on the other hand, is completely amused.

 **'And what's all this?'** She asks, leaning on the door frame, gesturing to his gifts. **'Is it my birthday already?' Caleb** swallows a lump in his throat.

 **'No, it's uh, for you.'**

 **'I could've guessed that.'**

 **'Oh so you were expecting me to give these to you.'** He states triumphantly, so far he wasn't screwing up. Ma Ri laughs at his remark.

 **'Don't just stand there, you'll attract the nosy neighbors!'** Ma Ri says while taking the bouquet off of Caleb.

Their hotel room was fairly large. With the living room the first thing greeting Caleb. A well sized kitchen in the room to the right of it, and the bedrooms leading off in a corridor to the left. The room itself had a beige motif that gave off an air of elegance, and to Caleb's knowledge, priciness. Ma Ri's family was pretty well-off, after all.

' ***Whistle* Quite the hotel room.'** He says, walking around, and setting the pizza he was holding on the coffee table, while was Ma Ri smelling the flowers.

 **'Roses? Really?'** She asks quizzically, raising an eyebrow at Caleb. To which he simply shrugs. Ma Ri laughs and puts the flowers in a vase.

 **'So.'** She says, taking a seat beside Caleb on the sofa. **'What brings you here?'**

 **'What, I can't visit?'**

 **'You know what I mean.'** Caleb gives off a sigh. It was now or never.

 **'Look, about us-'**

 **'Hide.'**

 **'No, let me finish. I know that we broke up a while back, and we agreed to be friends and all.'** He starts, moving closer to Mari and grabbing her hands.

 **'I just, wanted to ask if you wanted to start things up again, that's all.'** Caleb looks at Ma Ri expectantly, the latter looking apprehensive.

 **'Hide. Look. We didn't just break up because you were moving. Even you would know that's a horrible reason-'**

 **'It is, actually.'**

 **'But! You would've been upset with me otherwise.'** She says before Caleb could once again interject.

 **'You know how I'm the eldest child right? And this whole, taking over the business stuff going on? Well it's all of that, plus me needing to get my own priorities in order first. Like my family. There's a lot of pressure right now, and honestly I can't see us wading through all of that.'** Caleb is once again about to cut in, but Ma Ri quickly follows up.

 **'Us, or me and anyone else for that matter. I can't juggle a relationship with that. I'm sorry, Hide.'** Caleb clears his throat, not noticing the lump this been formed there. **'Hide, please. I need my best friend right now.'** She says, grabbing hold of Caleb's hands. The latter biting his lip.

Caleb takes a few moments, looking around the room, Ma Ri looking at him. He multiple, s over what was just said to him. The feeling of rejection slightly creeping in. He'd only ever been serious with her, so this was a big issue for the young teen.

Caleb looks back at her, and smiles sadly.

 **'You know, I gotta admit, this is really soul crushing.'** It's now Ma Ri who is smiling sadly, Caleb continues.

 **'I thought I'd be here, and I'd be able to win you back. While this is clearly not the case,'** he says, gesturing between them **, 'I get that this is important to you. And if my heart and my pride have to break just the tiniest bit, then it's fine by me.'** He breathes out, unconsciously rolling his eyes. Ma Ri laughs at the gesture.

 **'It's obviously not fine.'**

 **'Oh it's not.** ' Caleb joins in on laughing, letting the light mood linger for a bit, before speaking again.

 **'Look, we were best friends before all of this, if that's all I can be right now, then I'm fine with it. As long as you're happy.'** Ma Ri is visibly relieved at Caleb's words, saying her thanks to him.

 **'Just don't tell Fujiwara about the best friend part. Not only because I'm his best friend, but also because getting friendzoned sucks.'** Ma Ri laughs, before finally letting go of Caleb's hands, a sad look in her eyes.

 **'Look Hide, I promise I'll tell you everything soon, just, give me some time to sort things out, okay?'** Caleb pretends to consider her words carefully, even donning a serious look on his face.

 **'Deal, but only if you take this back.** ' He pulls out the small box he was holding, undoing the ribbon and taking out its contents. It is revealed to be a silver necklace, with a small circular pendant containing a ruby in the middle. **'You gave this back when we broke up, but this is still yours, so keep it.'** He says. Taking Ma Ri's hand and placing the necklace on it. Ma Ri breathes out a sad sigh.

 **'Deal.'**

* * *

 **'Son of a bitch.'** Caleb whispers as he tries to open his apartment door. His keys had slipped, resulting in them falling. He angrily punches the door. **'Damn it!'** He says. His words are met with the door opening, revealing Rias' curious face.

 **'Good evening?'** She starts, Caleb simply walking past her and plopping down on the couch. The former walks over to the kitchen counter, eyeing him carefully.

 **'Kiba told me about your chat earlier today.'**

 **'Oh** **did he really?'** Caleb retorts, feigning interest. **'I'm guessing it didn't go well.'**

 **'Really what gave you that idea?'** He says sarcastically, prompting Rias to furrow her eyebrows. Caleb lets out a frustrated sigh. **'I'm sorry.'** The scarlet haired girl goes over to the couch and sits beside him.

 **'Do you wanna talk about it?'** She asks, Caleb looks over to her, seemingly considering, then shakes his head. **'No, no. This is all just giving me a huge headache.'** He says, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rias nods, allowing a few moments of silence befall them.

 **'Did it really go that bad?'** Rias presses on, her interest piqued by Caleb's dejection.

 **'Caleb, come on.'**

 **'Sorry. It's just, it didn't go like I hoped it would. I mean, she didn't wanna get back together, but we were still friends! I had dinner with her family, we were alright, we laughed at stuff, and things were fine!"** He shouts, letting out a sigh and running his hands through his hair. Rias looks over to him, eyeing him with worry.

' **That many affirmations in one sentence says otherwise.'** She nonchalantly says.

' **She just shut me out! Okay? I'm fine, not getting back together, and being just friends. But she didn't say anything! There was obviously something bothering her. That's not fair, not to me or to her.'** Rias listens intently, letting Caleb vent out his frustrations, all of which he could not let out earlier to Ma Ri.

' **I'm worried about her, not as her ex or anything, as her friend. She's never been like this. Even our friends are worried her.'** Rias nods, trying to understand what Caleb was trying to say to her. She doesn't respond, however, she merely lets the silence of the room envelope them both.

A few minutes pass before he finishes, and they're once again sitting in silence. By then, Caleb was slouched halfway down the couch.

 **'Why** **are you all quiet?'** He suddenly asks, catching Rias off guard.

 **'What?'**

 **'You're all quiet. Usually you'd be taking her side, or trying to torment me, or something. What's wrong with you?'** Rias laughs at Caleb's remark. **'That's a nice way to ask me if I'm all right.'** Caleb shrugs.

 **'Just some family things, diplomacy and all that.'** She says quietly. This piques Caleb's interests, as he turns to face her, albeit still slouching. **'What kind of diplomacy stuff? Does it involve the club?'**

 **'No, not really, it's just my father arranging a few meetings with other elite families.'**

 **'Huh.'**

 **'Huh.'**

 **'Sounds boring.'**

 **'Oh, it is.'** Caleb looks back up at Rias. **'You sure you're alright?'** She lets out a small laugh at his concern. **'I'm fine, Caleb. Really.'** The former looks around the apartment for a minute, then turning back to Rias.

 **'Wanna get some dango?'** Rias raises her eyebrow at him, who was already reaching for their jackets. **'Dango, at this hour?'** The raven haired teen shrugs **. 'We'll go find some place open.'**

* * *

While the pair originally set out to find an open dango shop, they instead stumbled upon a 24-hour Ramen store, much to their delight, as this particular night was chilly.

 **'So we end up at a Ramen store?'** Rias asks Caleb, who approvingly nods in response. **'That we did, and honestly, I'm not complaining.'** He says as he starts eating his Ramen. Rias follows suit. The two starting up idle banter while eating.

 **'Did you know, that when you eat hot food you're not really warming yourself up? You're actually cooling yourself down.'** Rias coughs at Caleb's random remark.

 **'What?'**

 **'Like now, we're eating Ramen. You'd think you're warming yourself up, but your body is actually cooling of as a response to the heat of the food.'**

 **'So, if. I eat ice cream, my body heats up in response?'**

 **'Exactly.'**

 **'So I'm warming myself up then, and I'm cooling myself down now?'**

 **'Yup.'**

 **'That's, good to know. I think?'** Caleb laughs at Rias response. Finishing off his Ramen, and paying for them both. He beckons over to Rias, who had just finished hers. **'Let's go.'** He says as they step out.

 **'So how's your headache?'** Caleb looks over to Rias who was matching his in step, and shrugs. **'The Ramen stopped it.'** He says, cheekily.

They continue to walk in silence, both their minds preoccupied with their thoughts. At least, until Rias suddenly stops dead in her tracks in the middle of the road.

 **'Caleb.'**

 **'What?!'** He says, doing a complete 180, expecting the worse. He instead startles Rias, who in turn startles Caleb. The duo stare at each other for a little bit before laughing at themselves, then settling down. **'What?'** He finally lets out, chuckling.

 **'I need to ask you something.'** She answers, suddenly serious.

' **Okay,'** Caleb says, **'Shoot.'** Rias takes a moment, then blurts out.

 **'What's your opinion of marriage?'**

 **'What?'**

 **'What do you think? About marriage?'**

 **'Are you asking me to marry you?'**

 **'Caleb.'**

 **'Right, not the time. Sorry.'** He says, scratching his head. _**Marriage huh?**_ He thinks to himself. **'Uhm, what about it, specifically?'** Rias walks closer to Caleb, a glossed look on her face.

 **'How about, arranged marriage? Would you agree to it?'** Caleb's brows furrow. **'Are you getting married?'**

 **'No. I'm asking for your opinion.'**

 **'Are you telling the truth?'**

 **'Yes.'** Caleb gives Rias a look, but decides to answer her query.

 **'That depends, if it was a good guy, could provide for you, and actually cared for you, it would probably be fine. Have you met him yet?'** He eyes Rias carefully, waiting.

 **'Yes.'** She breathes out. Caleb's eyes widen, and so does Rias'.

 **'I KNEW IT.'** Caleb shouts, eyes wide, and a finger pointing at Rias. His shout was partly triumphant, partly bewildered, and partly because of disbelief.

 **'Keep your voice down!'** Rias quickly covers his mouth and pushes him off the street, continuing their trek back home. It's not until they get there that Rias answers Caleb's unrelenting questions.

 **'You're getting married!'** He once again exclaims. Rias runs her hand through her hair, in clear frustration.

' **Caleb-.'**

 **'Holy shit!'**

 **'Caleb-'**

 **'Who the fuck is this guy?'**

 **'If you could just-'**

 **'Why didn't you say anything?'** By then, Rias had had enough of Caleb's hysterics, and grabs him.

 **'Caleb!'** She shouts. Pulling Caleb's face so close to her that their noses were pressed gains each other, the act effectively shutting up the latter.

 **'It's not final. Yet. It's still, being discussed.'** She says softly, so soft it was almost like a whisper, reflecting her disbelief in the entire situation. To her surprise, Caleb gently pries himself off of her, then puts his hands on her shoulders.

 **'Is this why you were so out of it today?'** Caleb didn't need an answer, Rias' silence was enough of an answer.

Caleb himself didn't know what to say, so instead, he opts for action. Against his better judgement, he carefully pulls Rias into an awkward hug. Immediately regretting his decision.

To his surprise, though, Rias hugs him back, the silence of the apartment wrapping itself around them. A short while after, Caleb feels his shirt start to get wet. His mind is immediately sent into panic, looking for a way to calm her down.

 **'Hey look. It's okay.'** He starts.

'You don't have to marry this douche. Screw whatever your folks decide.' Caleb cringes at his own words, and tries to think of better things to tell his master. **'You've got me,** _ **us**_ **. This guy'll have to go through the entire Occult Research Club before he gets his hands on you, okay? We've got you.'**

He could feel Rias' grip tighten around him. Admittedly, it was starting to hurt, so he decides to break their hug, putting Rias within arm's length. He smiles at her, and, albeit teary, the latter is able to return it, before going back for a hug; Caleb could only laugh at her response.

* * *

 **A/N: As an apology for my super late update to this story, here is chapter eight! I deviated from my usual chapter titles, because along with the Dragon King Awakening Arc, this arc is crucial for Caleb's development in the story. Yes, he'll finally be doing something. Two crucial questions arise from this, though:**

 **WHAT he'll do, and WHICH path he'll take. This is where I NEED YOUR HELP in deciding his path. Details about it will follow in the coming chapters.**

 **As for now, please leave a review, it really means a lot reading your suggestions and criticisms. How's my writing? Did it become shit over the years? Is the story losing focus? Leave a review for me to read!**

 **Kai out!**


	9. Build Up

**CHAPTER NINE: BUILD UP**

A week after getting back to school, Caleb's life was starting to adjust to its normal routine. From being tormented by Rias in the early mornings, being swamped by classmates for walking to school with Rias, to the nightly meetings of the Occult Research club. The student council even made a few visits in their club room. Things were starting to become comfortable again.

Any mention of the past week's events were put on the back burner, with Rias and Caleb agreeing to not talk about it for the time being, and concentrating instead on handling the club's activities. Caleb had also stopped talking about Ma Ri, as the latter and her family abruptly had to leave to attend to other family businesses, she was, however, able to leave Caleb a message before her departure. It contained not more than a few sentences:

 _I'm sorry we had to leave so soon, I'll visit you again next time! Also, thank you for understanding, I promise I'll give the big tell all when I get back!_

 _-Ri_

As for Caleb's encounter with the voice from the church, Akano and Rias decided to lay off of him for a while, with the elder gentleman exploring other explanations and research materials regarding the strange phenomena Caleb had gone through. Things were indeed getting back in their regular step.

At least, until today.

 ***splash***

 **'What the fuck? Hey! Stop!'** The young half breed shouts, rolling off his bed and shaking off the water on his head. His roommate seemed to have found it appropriate to wake him up with a glass of water.

 **'What the hell was that for?'** He says, checking his phone for the time. 4:00 it read, earning a groan from the raven haired boy. **'And why is it so early? Seriously, Rias, if you're gonna torment me every day, the least you could do is wait till sunrise.'**

Rias, however pays no mind to Caleb's rant, as she sets the glass she was holding back on the counter top. **'Were wasting daylight here, Caleb! If my servants are gonna be in tip top shape, then from now on were gonna have to start training every day!'** She states enthusiastically, all the while her roommate glaring at her while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 **'Training for what, exactly?'**

 **'You need to stay in shape, and the others need to train harder. I can't have weak servants under my name!'** She shouts, continuing the enthusiastic approach. Caleb groans, knowing full well that he had no other choice but to give in. Rias takes his gesture as him relenting to her wishes.

 **'Good! Now, first thing to tick of our list: A light jog to Issei's house!'**

 ** _This shouldn't too bad, it's just a run._** Caleb thinks to himself, somewhat lightening up since he was used to running.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

* * *

 **'WHY AM I WEARING WEIGHTS?'**

 **'WHY ARE WE BOTH WEARING WEIGHTS?'**

What Caleb thought was a 'light jog' to Issei's house, turned out to be a heavy-paced run, with weights added on to his ankles. As if this wasn't enough, Rias made him run to Issei's house, then to the park, without stopping, making him circle the block whilst they were waiting for their friend.

 **'Less complaining, more running!'** Rias shouts. Somehow getting hold of a megaphone. Unlike Issei and Caleb, Rias was riding a bicycle, a fact that did not escape Caleb.

 **'Yes, President!'**

 **'Why do you get to ride a bike!?'**

 **'Keep running, Hide!'** She shouts in response, paying no mind to Caleb's complaints.

Soon, trio reach the local playground, where their newest member, Asia, was waiting for them. Before they could start a friendly chat, though, Rias instructs Caleb and Issei more exercises, much to their annoyance.

They start off with stretches- this coming as a delight to Issei, since he was being stretched by Rias- before moving on to push-ups, with Asia and Rias sitting on top of Issei and Caleb.

 **'*pant*Shouldn't you be sitting on top of Issei and not me?'** He grunts, lifting himself off the ground.

 **'What makes you say that?'**

 **'I train regularly.'** Caleb starts. **'Issei could use the extra weight.** '

Caleb suddenly hears a thud and a gasp from behind him. Looking over, he sees Asia with her hand over her mouth, and Issei, who had lost his balance, laying over the ground, a horrified look on his face.

 **'O, Oi, Hide...'**

 **'Hide-san...'** Caleb suddenly feels a chill run up his spine.

 ** _Oh shit._**

 **'And what exactly do you mean when you say extra weight?'** He hears Rias say in a sickly sweet voice. He could almost see it, her face giving off a sweet smile, but radiating murderous intent.

 **'That, that's not what I meant.'** He sputters out, his arms suddenly shaking. He could feel cold sweat running off his face. He waits. But to his surprise, Rias doesn't speak, but stands up and walks off a bit, her back to her three servants.

 **'Caleb,'**

 **'Yeah?'**

 **'I think you should start running again.'**

* * *

And did Caleb run. Rias had him run across town, then back to Issei's house, with his and Issei's weights clamped on his legs. Her condition was that, if she caught him, he'd have to do a thousand push-ups as punishment.

Rias caught up with him.

 ** _She wants to kill me, now she seriously wants to kill me!_** He says to himself, collapsing on the ground outside Issei's house, his body riddled with fatigue and not even halfway through his punishment. He rolls over, his back now on the grass, trying to get some form of feeling back into his arms. He suddenly hears the front door open, and hears the voice of the devil itself.

 **'Did I say you could stop?'** It says. Caleb quickly rolls over, and furiously starts doing push-ups again, silently ignoring the cries coming from his arms. He could still feel the devil's eyes on him, and so he keeps up his pace. Trying to will himself into finishing the required reps. Till he finally collapses, unable to carry on, and thus accepting his fate.

 **'*pant* Screw everything, I don't *pant* care anymore.'** He waits as the devil approaches him, and turns over to face his demise.

To his surprise, though, the devil instead sits near his head, and sets in on her lap, whilst giving Caleb an amused smile. Though the sun's rays were casting a shadow over her face, he could still sense the expression she had on.

 **'I take it you've learned your lesson.'** She says, her smile growing.

 **'Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on.'** He pants, and weakly gestures with his arm. He waits for her retort, but nothing follows. No witty remark, no 'tsk' coming from her mouth.

 **'Oi, you're all quiet again.'** He starts, pushing himself to a sitting position and facing Rias. **'Is it the wedding thing again?'** Rias is startled by his casual segueing of the subject, and sighs.

 **'It's nothing. Issei's parents just joked about Asia being Issei's wife, and my train of thought just led to it is all. Nothing serious.'** She says.

 **'That's a scary thought.'** Caleb quips, a serious expression on his face. Rias raises an eyebrow at him.

 **'My line of thought leading to the arranged marriage?'**

 **'Asia being Issei's wife.'** He says casually, earning a laugh from the former. Before their conversation could continue, thought, the door once again opens, revealing Caleb and Asia, already in their school uniforms.

 **'Are you settled in?'** Rias asks Asia, standing up and dusting herself off. The latter nods in response.

 **'I still have some things to unpack, but that can be done later. Thank you for your help! All of you! Especially you, President!'** Asia says, bowing deeply to show her gratitude. Caleb smiles at the exchange, and starts to stand up himself, only to fumble when he tried to support himself with his arm.

 **'Whoa, watch yourself!'** Issei quickly grabs a hold of Caleb, and hoists him up. **'Thanks, man.'** Caleb says as he lets out a breath, far more tired than he initially thought.

 **'President and I should get going, otherwise we'll be late for school.'** Rias nods in agreement, and the two wave goodbye to Issei and Asia as they head off to Caleb's apartment.

 **'Soooo.'** Rias looks over to Caleb, who's suddenly dropped the silence between them with his one-liner.

 **'Sooo?'** She beckons for him to continue.

 **'So why did you go all quiet a while ago?'** He asks, throwing a concerned look at his master's direction.

 **'I told you it was noth-'**

 **'We both know that's not gonna work.'** He retorts, this time staring pointedly at Rias, who sighs.

 **'Things aren't looking good for me on the engagement.'**

 **'How so?'**

 **'Well,'** She pauses, then takes a breath. **'I'm engaged.'** Caleb chokes on his spit.

 **'Seriously?!'** He's now stopped in front of Rias, no longer caring if they would be late for school.

 **'Yes.'** She states flatly. Caleb snorts.

 **'That's it? A 'yes?''**

 **'What else would you expect as a response?'**

 **'No plan to overthrow it or anything?'** Rias raises her eyebrows, suddenly intrigued at Caleb's words.

 **'Caleb Tamada, are you suggesting that we overthrow an elite devil?'** She says as she pretends to be taken aback by what Caleb had said, who decided to play along.

 **'I would never suggest anything like that. I simply mean that I would go with whatever my master would want to do.'** Rias feigns disapprovement over what Caleb had just said.

 **'How scandalous that would be! A half-breed challenging an elite devil!'**

 **'Hey now, I'm an elite devil too, you know. If you think about it.'** He says, pretending to be offended. Rias however, eyes momentarily widen.

 **'You,'** She says, before turning to Caleb. **'You** ** _are_** **an elite devil.** ' She says, surprised, only realizing the fact then. Caleb looks at her suspiciously.

 **'What? What is it?'** His question, however, would remain unanswered as Rias simply says 'Nothing.' As she cheerfully walks back to their apartment. A little too cheerful if one would ask Caleb, but that wasn't the case.

* * *

The school day had gone as any of their days would have, save for the fact that Asia was put in Caleb's class, and when their classmates found out she was staying at Issei's house, she was given precautionary warnings. The words exchanged were by no means meant to be whispered, as most, if not the entire class, heard them. Much to Issei's dismay.

The second deviant to their otherwise regular day was that the club was called for another assignment for that day.

 **'Issei-kun, Hide-kun, presidents wants to see us.'** Kiba says to them, as the two were just about to head out of the classroom.

 **'What's it about?'** Whatever the assignment was, Rias had not mentioned anything to Caleb earlier. Kiba merely shrugged, telling them that he wasn't informed either. Caleb looks over to Issei, who was just as curious as he was. For lack of any other forms of information that could be provided to them, the three set off to the old school building.

 **'Any idea on what we'll be doing tonight?'** Kiba looks over to Caleb, who decides to throw the question out to his two companions.

 **'I wouldn't be too worried about it. Maybe just a contract, or a stray devil. Not that we'd have a hard time with it.'** Kiba quips, remembering the last stray devil the Occult Research Club had dealt with. **'Maybe president has an announcement to make.'**

 **'An announcement, huh.'** Caleb's mind wanders off to the past week, specifically, his conversations with Rias about her arranged marriage. **_She_** **is** ** _engaged, and it wouldn't be too far off for the engagement to be announced to us, I guess._** The three continue on their walk, across the school field, and entering into the old school building, all the while with Caleb stuck with his thoughts.

 **'Something on your mind, Hide?'** Issei suddenly asks to Caleb, who had gone quiet after Kiba's suggestion of an announcement.

 **'Nah, it's nothing, don't worry.'**

 **'Really?'**

 **'Yes, why?'** Caleb throws Issei a confused look from the corner of his eye, the latter's mouth forming a thin line.

 **'It's just, last time you suddenly went quiet was the whole church raid thing, is all.'** Caleb turns his head to Issei's, who was sporting a slightly concerned look on his face. Kiba catches on Issei's observation, and also turns to Caleb. The latter brushes them off with a laugh.

 **'It's nothing, I promise. I was just curious is this was an announcement. Look, we're almost there, we'll find out what we're going to do soon enough.'** The three continue along a corridor, all the way to the door leading to Rias' office. Kiba is about to knock when Caleb stops him. Issei and Kiba look over to Caleb, who gestures for them to be quiet as he leaned in on the door.

 **'Akano-san, I'm sure he'd be able to-'** Caleb's, as well as Kiba's and Issei's, ears perk up at the mention of Caleb's sponsor. Their curiosity suddenly tapped, they listen in more closely.

 **'I understand your concern, Akano-san, but Caleb's shown he can handle himself in tense situations.'** Issei and Kiba's heads whip to Caleb, their eyes clearly asking questions. However, all Caleb does is furrow his brows and shakes his head, motioning that he knew nothing about their conversation. Whatever it was, it sounded serious.

 **'I'm sorry, Akano-san. I can't really stop them from doing anything, you'll have to go to my brother for this.'**

 **'I understand, please call again if my brother tells you anything. Goodbye.'** The three hear the phone click, and, as if their minds were synchronized, they hurriedly scuffle back a few paces to appear less suspicious. Once they begin their walk back to the door, however, a voice stops them in their tracks.

 **'Hide-kun, Issei-kun, and Kiba-kun!'** The three jump in surprise, and quickly turn around to see where the voice came from. To their relief, it came from their newest member, Asia, who was with Koneko.

 **'You scared the shit out of us.'** Caleb says, holding one hand to his chest. **'I guess Koneko had to get you, too, huh?'** Asia quickly nods at Caleb's question, though Koneko quickly notices the three's shred of panic.

 **'Senpai, why were you three so startled?'** She asks, her eyes narrowing. **'Did something happen?'**

The trio sweatdrop, not knowing how to answer Koneko's question. Caleb laughs nervously a he tries to think of a response.

 **'Uhm, nothing really-'**

 **'Caleb?'** As if God himself threw him a bone, Caleb is relieved to have heard Rias' voice, as all of them turn to face their president, who was standing halfway through the door, having heard Caleb's voice. **'Good, you're all here, come inside, quickly.'**

Caleb and the rest do as they're told, and hastily enter the office. Once there, Caleb immediately notices that Akeno was already inside, meaning she heard Rias' entire conversation with his sponsor. Though he was further intrigued by the fact, his thoughts were brought to a halt as Rias begins to speak.

 **'We have a busy night ahead of us. I was just informed that two devils had become strays, and we're reported to have come to this area. We've been asked to deal with them.'** She states in a formal tone.

 **'They allegedly killed their master, and their fellow servants before rushing off. You all know the trouble of stray devils, and the caution needed when dealing with them.'** The team nods in response.

 **'Where are they holed up?** Issei raises his hand to speak, and the others nod in agreement to his question.

 **'They're believed to be using an old abandoned mansion as their hideout. It's quite a ways away, so we should get going.'**

 **'Asia, you will act as support for now, so please try to stay away from the fighting, Yuuto will have your back.'**

 **'Yes, President!'** She shouts, her back straight as an arrow. Rias smiles at her enthusiastic response, then looks over to Kiba, who nods in acknowledgement.

 **'One more thing. I trust we won't have a repeat of last time?'** At this point, she turns her gaze over to Caleb and Issei, who both immediately stand at attention.

With one last look at her team, and a lingering look over Caleb. Rias gives a nod of approval.

 **'Let's go.'**

* * *

 **'Always with the enclosed spaces.'** A cold breeze follows team Gremory as they go through the two huge oak doors of an abandoned mansion. Much like it's facade, the inside of the mansion itself was completely dilapidated; the grand staircase that greeted them had a few steps missing, much of the carpet on the floor had been torn off, was stained, or even slightly singed. The chandelier at the center of the room dangled precariously on two cables, the other two already cut off.

 **'You're not claustrophobic, are you, Hide-kun?'** Kiba looks over his shoulder to Caleb, whose frown could be seen even in the dark.

 **'I'm not, but is it too much to ask for stray devils to hang out near open spaces? Not roofed areas that they probably know better than we do?'** He says as they approach the foot of the grand staircase. Rias gestures for them to be quiet, then looks around the main hall of the mansion.

 **'Looks like we have a lot of ground to cover. We'll have to split up.'** She does a once-over on her team, locking eyes with Caleb for a moment. A small action that did not escape the notice of the latter.

 **'Asia, stay with Yuuto and Koneko, you three will be exploring the lower left wing of the house. Akeno and Issei will take the lower right wing of the house; Caleb and I will handle the second floor-'**

 **'Objection!'** Caleb raises his arm straight up, calling the attention of the he entire team.

 **'I think it'd be better if we each took a wing on the second floor. I mean, I get that what the others have to team up, but I'm sure you and me can handle exploring alone.'** Issei and Kiba shoot Caleb concerned looks, and Akeno turns her gaze to Rias, who instantly frowned at Caleb's suggestion.

 **'I understand, but these are stray devils that were able to kill their fellow servants. I'm not risking anyone walking through these halls alone.'**

 **'But-'**

 **'My orders are final, Caleb.'** Caleb shuts his mouth at Rias' words, the latter narrowing her eyes at him, establishing her authority. He relents, and decides to glare at the ground till it combusts.

 **'Stick close to your teams. Akeno, Yuuto, take these.'** She hands over ear pieces to Kiba and Akeno, who each fasten pieces after receiving them from Rias. **'This'll keep us in touch while we're at different parts of the house.'**

Rias gives one more look over her team, before telling them to start their search.

The teams hurry off to their respective areas, with Caleb following Rias, albeit staying a few paces behind. He maintains his gaze on the ground, not bothering to look up. His mind filled with questions about Rias' conversation with Akano. An awkward silence befalls the two as they walk down a dark corridor. The only way they knew the other was still around was through the sound of their footsteps.

 **'I'm sorry.'** Caleb's head instantly whips up. Rias was still walking, her back turned to him, but he was sure that the apology had come from her. Though, one simple apology wasn't about to fix everything.

 **'I know you overheard my conversation with Akano-san, and I know you're probably upset because we spoke about you behind your back. That, and I shot down your suggestion earlier.'** Caleb scoffs at Rias swords, causing the other to stop abruptly and turn around, a hardened expression on her face. Rias' sudden about face leaves Caleb barely enough time to stop, causing get him to stand toe to toe with his master. The two are caught in a stare down, neither planning on backing down.

 **'Caleb, I don't have time for your slack. I'm apologizing. We need to be able to work well here.'** Caleb slightly falters at her words, remembering that they were on a job that needed to go smoothly. The lingering questions on his mind, however, had other plans.

 **'What were you talking about with Akano-san?'** Now it's Rias who tries to withhold her reaction, hesitating on her answer.

 **'I can't tell you that.'** Caleb's brows furrow.

 **'Why not? Does it have something to do with my Sacred Gear? Did he ask you to babysit me so I don't lose it like at the church?!'** Caleb didn't mean to raise his voice, but a nagging feeling in his head egged him on.

 **'What the fuck is going on-'** His words are cut short by a burning sensation in his arm. Rias, who had completely forgotten that she was upset, immediately turns her attention to Caleb's Sacred Gear, which had materialized by itself.

 **'Tsk. Shit.'** Caleb hurls a few more swear word till the burning dies down. The lining on his Sacred Gear was glowing. What was once clean brown leather that enveloped his arm had started developing black spots around it, and the yellow lining pulsing as it glowed.

 **'What's happening to it?'** He hears Rias ask. He didn't know, and the fact that something that may have been permanently attached to his arm was starting to burn worried him.

 **'To hell if I know. This fucking burns.'** He breathes out, trying to resist wincing in pain. Rias' concern overcomes any form of hesitation, as she attempts to hold Caleb's Sacred Gear.

 **'Caleb-'** Rias cuts her words short, as she and Caleb hear a thud in one of the rooms on their left.

They both share a look, Caleb keeping himself from making any noise, and proceed to cautiously approach the only two doors there. Caleb looks over to his master. She starts to count with her fingers, **'On three.'** She mouths. He nods, and waits.

 ** _One._**

 ** _Two._**

 ** _Three!_**

The duo forcefully open their doors, each looking through the rooms thoroughly. Rias quickly finishes her room and heads over to Caleb, who was also near finishing his search.

 **'Anything?'** She asks, standing near the doorway. Caleb looks over to an unopened door to the side of the room. He walks towards it slowly, careful not to get jumped by anything. He stops just in front of the door, listening for any kind of sound that could emanate from it. He waits for a few seconds, takes a few steps back, then lunges for the door, effectively knocking it down. He immediately looks around. Rias follows suit, stopping a few paces away from Caleb, who looks visibly relieved.

 **'Nothing.'** He sighs with relief, letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He looks back towards Rias, an amused smile gracing her lips. He starts to walk back toward her, shaking his arm in an attempt to get rid of the burning, when he suddenly notices her eyes widen.

 **'Caleb!'**

 **'Wha** -'

A force pushes him down, breaking the floor boards beneath them and sends both him and whatever was on top of him down a few floors. Caleb lands on solid concrete, his head landing with a thud. Immediately, he becomes disoriented, and turns over, clutching his head.

 **'Fuck.'** He whispers. He was starting to see black spots, the pain in his head magnifying. He tries to crawl around and get up to his feet. After only crawling for a second, his hand lands something mushy, and sticky.

 **'What the fuck?'** It's only then the stench of blood and rotting flesh hits him, forcing him to cover his nose with his clean hand. He holds down his vomit, trying to make sense of where he was before moving.

Soon enough, his eyes adjust to the darkness, and it is then he notices that his head was bleeding, likely from his nasty fall. He gets up on his feet, his arms still shaky from the morning's training.

 ** _Well, this won't go well._** He thinks to himself. He looks up from the holes he and the other thing had made, and figures that the others had already heard his fall. He then wonders why they hadn't headed down yet.

Caleb quickly scans the area again, his nose still trying to block out the rotting stench. He hears a noise come from behind him, and immediately jumps out of the way. He lands clumsily, losing his footing due to the sharp pain on his head. He quickly ducks under another attack, and, summoning lightning to his fist, punches his perpetrator before it can move away.

He hears a shriek and the sound of nails dragging on the wall, Caleb moves over to the middle of the room, trying to find any source of light. He hears heavy breathing, unsure if it was coming from his perpetrator, or himself. Between his head stinging, and his arm burning, he also had the disadvantage of not knowing where anything was, his vision still being slightly blurry. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Then he hears laughter coming from the room.

 **'They send a group of children after us? Do they really see us as that weak?'** The high and shrilly voice sends chills up his spine. Caleb sees a hazy figure slowly move towards him. The figure laughs once again, maintaining its high pitch, and emitting a dangerous vibe from it. Caleb steels himself, knowing that this was going to be a tough fight.

 **'Tell me, boy, do you honestly think you can take me on?'** The voice suddenly stops. And the figure moving towards him disappears. Caleb's eyes widen as he tries to find the figure.

 **'I'm right here.'** The voice whispers to Caleb's ear. He immediate jumps back, sending a bolt of lightning to his previous spot. The light coming from it enough to show the actual appearance of the enemy Caleb was facing.

To say it was hideous was being generous. 'It' was hunched over, on all fours. Its body contorted in ways not humanly possible, with some of its bones jutting out in weird directions. It was completely hairless, skin and bone was all that was left of it. Its eyes were open to a freakishly wide degree, with his two eyeballs bulging out ever so slightly. The most threatening thing Caleb could find on it was its razor sharp teeth, which pierced the inside of its mouth, and protruded from its skin. The teeth accentuating the unsettling smile it wore.

 **'What's wrong boy, never seen a devil before?'** It throws back its head in laughter, strangely its eyes didn't close, and its gaze remained on Caleb, who was starting to get unnerved from its manic laughing. It eventually stops laughing, the snaps its head towards Caleb, its head cracking sideways as it spoke.

 **'Let's see now,** ' it says as it licks its lips, completely unfazed by how its tongue was getting sliced by its teeth. **'How much of you do I have to bite off before you die?!'** Its eyes widen even more. As luck would have it, the lightning bolt dies down, and the room is once again enveloped in darkness. Caleb's senses go haywire, as he dodges another attack from his perpetrator.

He shoots another lightning bolt across the room. Lighting it again once more. The creature hangs off of the ceiling, somehow defying gravity. Both it and Caleb hear thus and explosions above, and look over the hole they had made.

 **'Looks like we'll be having a feast for ourselves!'** Caleb doesn't waste time and lunges for the creature, summoning lightning onto his hand, landing a hit.

It momentarily drops to the ground. Caleb, not letting it recover, drags his hand over the concrete, forming a gauntlet over his fist, and connects it with the creature's face.

The creature is sent flying across the room, Caleb sent out another lightning bolt. He attempts to summon his bow, and is infuriated when it doesn't materialize.

 **'Come, on, you fucking thing!'** He shouts, slapping his brace, trying to get it to work. His momentary distraction costs him, as the creature pounces to him with astounding speed, landing behind Caleb and catching him off guard. It takes a huge bite on his left shoulder. Caleb grits his teeth. Before the creature could bite off part of his shoulder, Caleb grabs its head and channels lightning through it, electrocuting it and forcing it to release its hold. Caleb attempts to capitalize on his attack, but a sharp pain shoots throughout his left arm. He sees black streaks on his skin where the creature bit, the pain doubling within a few seconds. He hears the creature laugh again.

 **'Does it hurt, boy? You should know, you won't be able to use your limbs once that spreads!'** Caleb hears the maniacal laugh again. He drops on his knees in pain, and the creature moves in to strike, sending Caleb across the room. In rapid succession, he gets thrown around like a rag doll, being toyed with by his opponent. Soon, Caleb loses all feeling in his left arm, with the streaks flowing onto his leg.

 ** _Fuck, come on, move!_** The creature strikes him again, but Caleb is able to summon a spark on his right hand, and lands an explosive punch on the creature's face. Unfortunately, the hit wasn't strong enough to do extensive damage, and it lands safely on the ceiling.

 **'You'll have to do better than that, boy!'** The creature's laughter is all that's ringing in Caleb's ears, he looks up at it, crawling on the ceiling as it gets ready to pounce on Caleb.

He smiles, a notion that did not escape the creature's notice. It attempts to attack Caleb, but becomes stuck. Caleb shakily gets up to his feet, a blue glow suddenly emitting from the ground. The entire room is filled with glyphs, the one the creature was standing on activating, encasing his limbs in ice. It shrieks in anger.

 **'When did you?!'** The creature stops short, as a look of realization washes over its face.

 **'You think I'd just let you throw me around like that?'** He declares, triumphantly. Slowly, he starts limping towards the creature, glowing spark growing in his hands. Mustering up his strength, Caleb launches himself towards the creature, landing his hit, and causing an explosion within the basement.

The resulting force destroys the ceiling, Caleb only being kept safe by the glyphs he had set up before. The force of the explosion sends him straight through the ground, landing with his back to the floor of the main hall, where he and his friends had started. His opponent, or what could have been left of it, was nowhere to be seen.

Caleb takes a deep breath, letting himself calm down for a bit. The throbbing in his head and the burning in his arms were will reminding him of their presence, yet for the moment, he did not care. All that mattered to him was that he had a moment of silence, even if only a moment. But fate had other plans as he hears a voice speak in the back of his head.

 **Hello again, Caleb.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! sorry if this took longer, getting back into writing groove is a little hard, plus, I'll be starting law school in two weeks. Srry about that.  
**

 **Anways, There was a question by Charli. on Caleb's path. I don't know how to explain it without ruining the story, but I will ask a question next chapter. Basically, the readers get to make Caleb's choices in certain scenarios, and that's about all I can explain.**

 **Keep in mind that I will set up a poll on my profile so you can vote, or just leave a review on the next chapter.**

 **If not enough votes are cast, as in, less than 20 people, I know kinda pushing it but I need the commitment of the readers in the choice, I have default path to be followed by the story.**

 **That's it guys, see you next chapter!**


End file.
